


Cartas de un siglo

by SuzumeMizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzumeMizuno/pseuds/SuzumeMizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante dos siglos Francia y España fueron acérrimos enemigos. Sin embargo, bajo la dinastía de los Borbones comenzó una nueva etapa para ambos. Ya no estaban en bandos contrarios, sino que luchaban espalda contra espalda. Durante un siglo, fueron aliados, familia... y amantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En el mismo bando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/gifts), [Alega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/gifts).



**NdA:** este fic es un regalo para **Miruru** y **Alega** , que querían un Frain. Como es una de mis grandes OTPs y nunca había escrito de ella, pensé que era la excusa perfecta para dedicarle un fic a este par de tontorrones. ¡Así que muchas gracias a las dos por darme la oportunidad y por lo amables que habéis sido con el fic! Como siempre, mil gracias a **Tanis Barca** por ser una beta tan dedicada. Cualquier error que se haya escapado es sin duda culpa mía al revisar las correcciones que se me indicaron.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes (excepto los OCs mencionados de Castilla o Aragón, a su vez inspirados en los de **Tanis Barca** ) me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya y no escribo con fines lucrativos.

 

CAPÍTULO I

EN EL MISMO BANDO

 

 

**18 de febrero de 1701, el Escorial, Madrid, reino de España**

 

—Pues… está hecho. Somos oficialmente parientes.

—Eso parece.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber bien qué decir, sentados en sillas continuas y algo achispados después de tantos brindis.

Había sido un día especial, por no decir único. Felipe V había llegado, al fin, a la capital de su nuevo reino después de un largo recorrido que lo había llevado desde París a cruzar los Pirineos y recorrer la mitad de la Península Ibérica hasta Madrid. Y allí había ocupado el trono. Por primera vez en su historia, un francés se había ceñido la corona española. Una idea que, hacía unos años, habría causado estupor. España casi podía sentir cómo los reyes se revolvían en sus tumbas, después de tantas guerras y sangre vertida para que al final… La dinastía de los Habsburgo se hubiera extinguido, dejando paso a los Borbones.

Pero a su vez, a España no le parecía _tan_ terrible. Es más, sentía cierto entusiasmo mezclado con un toque de aturdimiento. Estaba cansado de las guerras a las que los Habsburgo de Austria le habían arrastrado y que tanto habían dilapidado las arcas reales. Una pequeña parte de él quería creer que quizás, a partir de ahora, las cosas pudieran cambiar.

—La de vueltas que da la vida. —Dio un sorbo al vino tibio. La copa estaba tan helada que hacía daño con sólo rozarla y el gélido viento le estaba dejando sin dedos. De repente la idea de salir a despejarse al balcón ya no le parecía tan buena, pero tampoco le apetecía regresar al agobiante salón de baile.

—A veces se me olvida lo jovencito que eres —rió Francia, apoyando la barbilla en una mano y mirándole a través de los mechones rubios de cabello—. Y las que te quedan, España. ¿O ya puedo llamarte Antonio?—Se mordió la lengua, tragándose un seco «no» y esbozó una sonrisa ambigua—: Muy pronto, ¿no?

«Demasiado», pensó.

Contemplaron la sierra con solemnidad. Desde el interior del palacio llegaba la música de la fiesta, las risas de los nobles y sus interminables parloteos, pero parecían venir de muy lejos, como si estuvieran a un mundo de distancia. Los sobrios pero elegantes jardines se extendían a sus pies, iluminados por la suave luz plateada de la luna que también delineaba los tejados del pueblo. Más al fondo, las impresionantes montañas resplandecían con sus cumbres nevadas bajo la fría cúpula celeste.

España se removió en su asiento y una nube de vaho se escapó de sus labios mientras se ceñía el chaquetón con irritación. Nunca le habían gustado las ropas de corte. Le constreñían, le impedían respirar, y la mayor parte de las veces se sentía como un pavo real. Daba igual que Castilla insistiera en que le quedaban de maravilla, prefería trajes menos formales y algo más desenfadados. A Francia, en cambio… Lo contempló de reojo. Una impresionante casaca con botones y tiras de oro se cerraba sobre una camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas de un suave color celeste, queresaltaba su cabello rubio y hacía juego con sus ojos azules. Comparada con la moda española, mucho más severay oscura, él brillaba con colores elegantes e impactantes. Ni siquiera su sombrero emplumado le quedaba ridículo porque sabía lucirlo como si fuera una parte más de él.

En un par de meses toda su corte vestiría igual. Deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. Era más fácil enfundarse en trajes austeros, eso lo tenía claro, aunque tampoco le gustaran, que tener que ir escogiendo combinaciones de colores. Ah, ¡cómo odiaba las modas!

Se estremeció cuando una fría corriente de aire sacudió el mantel que cubría la pequeña mesa que había entre ambos. Dejó la copa y se arrebujó. Era la primera vez, desde que se conocieran, que se sentaba al lado de Francia sin una amenaza de guerra de por medio. Se suponía que no tendría que haber tensión entre ellos pero no podía evitar los recelos. Todo el mundo sabía el interés de Luis XIV por poner las manos en las riquezas que venían de sus territorios de Ultramar y, aunque había jurado que no haría a Felipe su heredero, España seguía temiendo que quisiera un imperio conjunto. Donde, por supuesto, predominaría Francia.

Pero, al menos de momento, se suponía que eso no iba a pasar. Sólo se esperaba, como era normal, que los Borbones colaboraran entre sí. Es decir, que su política se adecuara a la de Francia. Era mucho pedir. No en vano habían sido rivales durante más de doscientos años, prácticamente desde que España nació[1]. Recordaba haber pensado que no quería pelear con él, que le parecía una buena persona. Y en algún lugar recóndito de su mente todavía lo había considerado así en las escasas ocasiones que habían logrado estar en paz.

Sin embargo, Francia había sido su infierno personal durante la mayor parte de su vida. Siempre interponiéndose, poniéndole la zancadilla, dispuesto a declarar la guerra con la más mínima excusa. ¡Incluso se había aliado con musulmanes para atacar las posesiones españolas! Muchas de las cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo se las debía a él.

Y lo mismo podía decirse en el caso contrario, claro.

Dos siglos de enemistad no podían borrarse de un plumazo.

Pero la realidad era que Carlos, el pobre y enfermizo Carlos II, había muerto. Qué irónico que el último rey Habsburgo se llamara como el primero y hubiera sido tan diferente. Las opciones para otros monarcas más neutrales habían fracasado. Era elegir a Francia o a Austria…

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto Francia.

España torció la boca.

—Me cuesta hacerme a la idea —tuvo que reconocer.

Francia se puso a dar vueltas a un anillo que llevaba en el dedo y España miró de reojo el suyo. Tenía un bonito zafiro a juego con el de su nuevo «esposo» y era sorprendentemente discreto para haberlo escogido Francia. Todo un alivio, porque había temido que quisiera ponerle un pedrusco. Su cara debió ser un poema cuando Francia se lo puso en el dedo.

—Pensé que algo práctico aunque elegante te gustaría más que los anillos que están de modaen París —aclaró cuando España lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra nariz.

Imaginó a Francia debatiéndose sobre qué anillo escoger y se encontró sonriendo. Casi al instante experimentó un aguijonazo de culpabilidad. Todavía notaba el vacío de la vieja alianza de Austria, como si fuera una traición habérsela quitado, a pesar de que él había sido el primero en darle la espalda. Se repitió por enésima vez que había hecho lo correcto y que tampoco es que le quedaran muchas más opciones. No tenía sentido que siguieran odiándose ahora que se necesitaban el uno al otro, como le había dicho Castilla.

De pronto Francia le levantó la mano para ver el anillo y, cuando se inclinó hacia su silla, España pudo oler su suave y refinado perfume.

—No pensé que te lo dejarías puesto. Pero te queda bien —dijo Francia. Sintió su cálido aliento sobre la piel antes de que depositara un suave beso en sus nudillos y le mirara, juguetón. España notó un golpe de calor, acompañado de frustración e irritación—. Siempre pensé que sería bonito tenerte.

—No me tienes —respondió con brusquedad. Se incorporó, desentumeciendo las piernas, y se dirigió hacia la balaustrada—. Esto no va a volver a ser como con Austria, ¿me oyes? Felipe es _mi_ rey. Luis debe romper todos los vínculos con él. No habrá un rey para ambos. —Esbozó entonces una sonrisa desagradable—. ¿O quieres enfrentarte a Inglaterra?

Francia resopló. Por un momento creyó que no contestaría, pero terminó por levantarse y acudir a su lado.

—Inglaterra no me importa ahora mismo. Y siento haberme expresado mal, pero en el fondo los dos sabemos a lo que nos referimos: Carlos y Felipe intentaron hacer lo mismo conmigo, aunque no de forma tan directa. El caso —se apresuró a decir antes de que España lo interrumpiera— es que ahora somos aliados. O incluso más. Ahora compartimos una familia regente. No tiene sentido que nos comportemos como antes. Sé que no podemos confiar el uno el otro de pronto, aunque… —Francia le tendió una mano—. Sinceramente, me alegro de que por fin podamos estar en el mismo bando.

Sin quererlo, recordó las pocas ocasiones durante las que pudieron mantener una conversación decente se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego. Alguna vez incluso se habían carteado y aunque el tono exagerado de Francia le había sacado de quicio, también había pensado que era un hombre culto, con una labia impresionante y que, quisiera o no, le imponía mucho respeto.

Pensó en todas las ocasiones en las que había admirado la fuerza de Francia, en las que había deseado que no fuera su enemigo.

Y se quedó desarmado.

Al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido darle la espalda a la realidad, ¿verdad?

—Sonará ridículo, pero… yo también.

Le estrechó la mano y se las apañó para devolverle la sonrisa.

****

 

**27 de abril de 1702, Zaragoza, reino de Aragón, reino de España**

 

Había abierto las ventanas de par en par para que entrara el aire, que ya estabacargado de olor a tierra mojada y de los primeros brotes de flores. Respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia. La tensión le estaba destrozando los hombros y tenía la espalda como la cuerda de un arco. Se masajeó el cuello mientras cogía la pluma y se descargaba contra el papel. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner el saludo de cortesía; no estaba de humor.

 

_No tengo mucho más que decir sobre la otra carta, Francia. Sabíamos que podía haber guerra, pero no que estallaría tan pronto. Sólo podemos esperar que no se alarguedemasiado._

Sonrió de medio lado. Ni él era lo suficiente inocente para creer algo así. Seguramente duraría varios años, durante los cuales tendría que gastar más y más dinero. Como si Castilla no estuviera agotada de por sí, ahora se embarcaban en otra guerra.

¡Se veía cuánto habían cambiado las cosas por pasar a estar gobernado por otra dinastía!

 

_Sí, me encuentro bien, de momento, pero estoy preocupado por las pocas galeras que tengo en el Mediterráneo. He estado revisando y parece que no superan las 28. Es un número muy bajo para estar en guerra._

Se detuvo, avergonzado por su escasez de medios. Pero tampoco era un secreto. Cualquier enemigo más o menos espabilado podía mandar un espía y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. No le cabía duda que Inglaterra tenía muy bien contados todos sus navíos.

_En el Atlántico, ya que insistes en saberlo, dispongo de 20 buques de guerra, pero no tengo posibilidades de construir más. No ahora mismo, al menos. Creíque tendría más tiempo para… ya sabes, para acostumbrarme al nuevo rey y a la nueva situación. Supongo que tenemos que agradecérselo a Luis._

Paladeó la bilis y disfrutó de volcar parte de su rencor en aquel estúpido papel. Era liberador.

 

_Me temo que Inglaterra no tardará en buscarme las cosquillas y estoy tratando de hablar con Portugal, pero se ha cerrado en banda. No sé cuánto tardará en declarar la guerra, porque dudo mucho que se mantenga neutral, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Quiero creer que podremos negociar…_

«Y que terminaremos pronto con esta pesadilla», pensó ylevantó la pluma. Se mordió la lengua. No. No queríamostrarse tan desvalido a los ojos de Francia, caer tan bajo. Aun así, teníaque ser realistas:

 

_…pero Inglaterra quiere meter las zarpas hasta donde pueda y no se irá hasta que le dé un buen pedazo. Quizás exija territorios en las colonias, yo qué sé. Me preocupan más Austria y su candidato al trono, que es más mayor que Felipe y tiene más experiencia. Además, está el tema de los Países Bajos. Pronto tendré que ir a controlar la frontera, así que cruzaré por tu territorio. ¿Crees que podrías prestarme ayuda?_

Ya que a su rey le sobraban medios para provocar la guerra, esperaba que no le importara prestarle algo de munición y que le facilitara el cruce hacia la frontera con Flandes.

_Después te enviaré un documento oficial, ahora mismo todavía no hemos decidido cómo organizar a los Tercios, pero ve pensándotelo si esta carta te llega antes, por favor._

Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero recordó que Francia le había preguntado por la situación de los monarcas. Al pensar en María Luisa su expresión se suavizó un poco y cuando volvió a escribir, lo hizo con mucha más tranquilidad.

 

_En cuanto a la reina…_

_Castilla está encantada con ella, la trata como si fuera su propia hija **[2]**, y la verdad es que es para estar orgulloso de ella. Ayer mismo, tras reunir las cortes de Zaragoza, juró los fueros de Aragón. Él te manda saludos, por cierto. _

 

Sonrió al pensar en el reino, con esa sonrisa tan seca que le cortaba el rostro cuando se mencionaba a Francia, pidiéndole que mandara a la mierda a su nuevo esposo de su parte. Los suegros nunca se llevaban bien con los yernos, por lo que parecía.

 

_Dice que es una pena que no te hayas quedado un poco más, sobre todo para que Felipe se sienta seguro._

 

Frunció el ceño. Felipe era… ¿Cómo había dicho Madrid? Ah sí, un «niñato mimado llorón que no deja de suspirar. Pero no es mala persona. Al menos tiene más cerebro que Carlos».

El rey alternaba entre períodos de alegría y otros de profunda tristeza; además, era un muchacho muy joven que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Sincero, aunque problemático. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué pensaba de él, al contrario que Castilla, que estaba encantada con su nuevo monarca. En cualquier caso, Dios había decidido someterlo a una dura prueba y no les quedaba otro remedio que esperar y comprobar si era capaz de superarla con éxito.

 

_Al principio me dio muchísima lástima. Ya es un hombre, tiene 17 años, pero lo han arrancado de su hogar y además no entiende nada de español. Pero va mejorando, gracias a Dios. Sería una verdadera lástima que se quedara aislado. Te informo de que ha llegado bien a Italia contra Austria y aunque me preocupa que tenga que guerrear allí, es un alivio saber que está dispuesto a defender nuestros intereses. No te lo tomes a mal, Francia, pero la Corte está preocupada por la influencia de tu rey sobre el nuestro. Ya sabes, tiene muchos amigos franceses y sabemos que la correspondencia es constante. No es algo agradable de ver, aunque estemos en guerra. Pero espero que, cuando regrese, se sienta más cómodo entre nosotros._

Se frotó los ojos, cansado. Ojalá. No quería repetir la experiencia de Carlos I. No quería un gobierno de franceses, sino uno propio. Uno que se preocupara por sus intereses y que le ayudara a remontar cabeza de una vez.

Pero eso sólo pasaría si terminaban la guerra pronto.

 

_Un saludo,_

_España._

*

**3 de marzo de 1702, París, reino de Francia**

Cuando Francia leyó la carta se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de rencor que desprendía aunque, luego, al considerarlo con propiedad, reconoció que era algo lógico. Una parte de su ser que todavía recordaba el aislamiento al que le sometieron Carlos V y su hijo Felipe II, que volcaron a Europa entera en su contra, no pudo evitar regodearse. Esa parte consideraba que no estaba mal que España experimentara de vez en cuando cosas así.

Pero una vez se sentó en su elegante escritorio de caoba y mojó una pluma, se recordó que tenía que ser diplomático. No era fácil ser aliado de otra persona y tenían que tomárselo con filosofía. España le necesitaba, quisiera o no reconocerlo. Y él le queríaconsigocomo fuera.

Así que respiró hondo, dejó que su mirada se perdiera un rato al otro lado de la ventana, donde un cielo nublado con algún claro por el que se colaban los rayos del sol, amenazaba con lluvia.

_Querido España:_

_Me encanta recibir noticias tuyas, incluso si están un poquitoenvenenadas. Lamento escuchar lo de tus barcos, pero no te preocupes. He hablado con su Majestad y está dispuesto a proteger tus navíos con buques de guerra. No podemos permitir que Inglaterra ponga sus manos en nuestro oro._

 

La sola idea le escamaba tanto que le costaba quedarse sentado.

 

_Aragón, por cierto, es un encanto._

 

¿Se notaría la ironía? España podía ser un poco obtuso a veces, así que no estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a resultar insultante.

_Puedo percibir su odio incluso a través de ti, pero me temo que tengo malas noticias para él: tengo la intención de visitaros pronto. Probablemente baje con el duque de Berwick y mis tropas. Estoy convencido de que las encontraréis eficientes._

_¿Castilla no me ha mandado recuerdos? Debe estar muy ocupada._

 

O alguien se había olvidado a propósito de incluir un saludo. Estaba convencido de que Castilla era la más conforme de todos con aquella unión. Como habría tenido que ser, si Carlos V no hubiera nacido.

_Respecto a Felipe, España, debes entender que precisamente porque no te conoce, no sabe español ni está habituado a vuestra forma de ser, quiera estar rodeado de franceses. Comprendo tus suspicacias y estoy seguro de que las perderás una vez pase el tiempo. Pero ahora mismo lo último que necesitamos es desconfianza, comocomprenderás **.** Luis está haciendo lo posible porque esta guerra nos beneficie a ambos. No tiene sentido darle más vueltas, ¿no crees? _

 

Claro que le daría vueltas, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. ¿Estaría sonando demasiado prepotente? Bueno, qué más daba. España tenía que asumir que ahora no era él quien llevaba la voz cantante.

 

_Manda recuerdos a la encantadora reina. Sé que a tu lado estará segura y que Castilla cuidará bien de ella._

_Y claro que puedo prestarte ayuda. Tu mensajero se perdió y estuvo a punto de extraviar la carta, así que me ha llegado antes la información oficial. No sé si recibirás este mensaje antes de partir, pero si es así, espero que sepas que te estaré esperando y que te acompañaré en persona. ¿Tal vez entonces pueda conseguir que confíes un poco en mí?_

_No lo sé. Tendríamos que dejar que pasara el tiempo._

Mucho tiempo, reconoció para sus adentros. No había esperado que la guerra estallara tan pronto, así que tendrían que andarse con pies de plomo. Releyó la carta varias veces, no muy convencido. Normalmente era capaz de ser mucho más florido y entretenido, pero aquella carta era… tan fría. Sí, esa era la palabra. Fría **.**

«Ay, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba».

Después de tomar un tentempié decidió que no merecía la pena cambiar la carta. Pensó un poco más la despedida, no muy seguro de qué debería poner, y acabó soltando un:

_Ansioso por verte,_

_Francia._

Después se la dio a un paje para que la entregara a un mensajero y se olvidó del asunto.

 

****

 

[1]              Esto obedece a mi headcanon: para mí, España no existe hasta los Reyes Católicos.  
  
[2]              La reina María Luisa Gabriela de Saboya se casó con Felipe V en 1701 en Figueras, cuando tenía sólo 13 años. 

 


	2. Capítulo II. Te protegeré

CAPÍTULO II

 

TE PROTEGERÉ

 

**25 de abril 1707, cercanías de Almansa, reino de España**

 

Francia dioun respingo cuando la botella de vino se estrelló contra la paredyreventóen pedazos. El muro se tiñó de rojo, y churretones que recordaban demasiado a heridas reales resbalaron por su superficie. Si hubiera habido alguna desafortunada cabeza de por medio, habría terminado partida en dos.

Hizo un gesto hacia los hombres, en especial el duque de Berwick[1], para que los dejaran solos. El hombre inclinó la cabeza y con una sola mirada consiguió que todos los generales, sin importar que fueran franceses o españoles, se incorporaran y abandonaran aparatosamente la estancia. Aquel hombre tenía los ademanes de un rey, más incluso que algunos de verdad. Era algo que pasaba demasiado a menudo con los bastardos; muchos deberían haber sido monarcas en lugar de sus hermanos, bendecidos con la suerte de haber estado en el vientre de una dama de sangre regia.

—Mi señor, no desesperéis. Tomaremos el reino.

España, que les había dado la espalda y se apoyaba sobre una mesa, volvió ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

—Eso espero, mi señor. Cuento con vuestra habilidad.

El duque alzó las comisuras de los labios, realizó una reverencia, y al salir dio una palmada a Francia en el hombro. Éste se arrellanó en el asiento cuando la puerta se cerró. De pronto la sala de reuniones se le antojó demasiado grande, e incluso un poco fría, a pesar de que se acercaban a mayo.

—España —le llamó con suavidad.

Se había detenido cerca de los mapas, donde había diferentes figuras, vasos y un par de botellas más. Se preguntó si no le valdría más parapetarse detrás de una silla: no quería convertirse en el blanco de ninguno de esos posibles proyectiles.

—¡Qué! —gritó, todavía sin volverse.

—Lo primero de todo, cálmate. Ponerte así no te ayudará a recuperar a Valencia. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, ni siquiera cuando los reyes te abandonaron en Madrid…[2]

—¿Que lo he «hecho muy bien hasta ahora»? —bramó España, lívido, avanzando hacia Francia—. ¡Tú qué sabrás! ¡A ti no te están partiendo en dos desde dentro! ¡Tú no has tenido que inclinarte, no has tenido que hincar la rodilla ante el Archiduque para que no hiciera daño a Madrid! —Gesticulaba fuera de sí—. ¡Ni tampoco perderás nada si Portugal o Inglaterra, o esos holandeses y alemanes, destrozan nuestro ejército! ¡Pero yo perderé a Valencia por completo! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desquiciado—. Y todavía están en Aragón y Cataluña y…

Francia no pudo contenerse. Al menos una parte de su conciencia actuó lo suficientemente rápido para obligarle a abrir la palma en vez de asestarle un puñetazo. España estaba tan sumido en su propia miseria que ni siquiera lo vio venir y se quedó sin palabras cuando la bofetada resonó en la habitación. Fue un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle callar.

—¿Que no te entiendo? —susurró y se asustó al notar que le temblaba la voz y que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar él también—. ¿Que eres el único que está sufriendo? Discúlpame, pero quien tiene en las fronteras a Holanda, Inglaterra y parte del Sacro Imperio _soy yo_. Yo también tengo que luchar en el frente, _defender mi propio reino_ , y aun así también te presto mis ejércitos. ¿No lo hice cuando Holanda e Inglaterra atacaron Vigo?[3]

—¡¿Y quién está pagando los gastos de tus ejércitos?! —rugió España.

—¡De los que están aquí! —respondió Francia, intentando controlar su tono, pero le costó bastante más de lo que le hubiera gustado: él también estaba cansado y _harto_ —. ¡No puedo luchar por ti en todos los sitios! ¡Y por protegerte yo estoy sufriendo también la guerra en mi carne! ¡Están invadiendo mis tierras y matando a mi gente!

—¡Esto no habría pasado si Luis no hubiera apostado soldados en las fronteras! ¡Y si no hubiera intervenido en _mi_ comercio! ¡Y ya no digo qué hacía Luis apoyando al hijo de Jacobo II, metiendo el maldito dedo en la llaga![4]

—¿Y tú crees que _yo_ tengo la culpa? —exclamó, incrédulo.

Se mordió la lengua para no estallar y se esforzó por ser comprensivo. España, al contrario que él, se encontraba muy mal. Las últimas guerras lo habían consumido; sus Tercios ya no eran los de antes, mientras que él poseía el mejor ejército de Europa, con más de 300.000 hombres. Todavía recordaba el horror que sintió al comprobar lo atrasada que se había quedado la burocracia española, al menos en comparación con la suya, muchísimo más eficiente, y la inmensa pobreza de Castilla. Su querida Castilla. Aragón y Cataluña y los demás reinos periféricos en cambio parecían experimentar una rápida recuperación, pero el centro del gobierno continuaba estando donde siempre. Así que no había dinero y sí muchas tensiones internas. Lo último que necesitaba España era una guerra que ya se prolongaba seis años en su propio territorio.

Pero él tampoco estaba de rositas. Viajaba de un lado a otro, trabajaba hasta muy entrada la noche y no sólo tenía que vigilar sus propias fronteras, sino las de España. Porque, sí, tenía muchos intereses puestos en su comercio y no le interesaba lo más mínimo que ese maldito Archiduque se hiciera con el control de Madrid. Y si además tenía que soportar las acusaciones de España. ¡Por Dios, como si no tuviera él suficientes problemas!

—¡Pues claro que es tu maldita culpa! —espetó España, con todos los músculos del cuello marcados.  

—¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! —gritó, indignado—. ¡Sólo intentar echarte una mano en la medida de lo posible! ¡Porque, nos guste o no, estamos en el mismo bando! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño!

Aquello pareció sentar a España como una patada en el estómago. Entrecerró los ojos, furioso, y sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea blanca. Francia se puso en tensión casi sin pensar y contuvo la respiración, preparado para cualquier cosa.

—¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! —siseó España al final, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Francia lo vio todo rojo. Lo cogió por un hombro, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo estampó contra una pared. Le aferró la solapa y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso? ¿Por qué no ves que es _demasiado_ para ti? —masculló—. Es imposible que puedas proteger solo tanto territorio ¿No has visto cómo se ha desgastado Castilla, cómo todo te tambaleas? Tal y como estás es imposible. ¡Te arrancarán pedazo a pedazo!

—¡Es lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida! ¡Nadie me ha ayudado nunca, no necesito que me vengas con tusmonsergas! —España cerró las manos en torno a las muñecas de Francia y apretó con tanta fuerza que le chascaron los huesos—. ¡Y quítame las manos de encima, pedazo de…!

Francia no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor, pero aun así pudo mantenerlo presionado contra la pared, a pesar de que comenzó a sudar de puro esfuerzo. Pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que _hacérselo_ entender.

—¡Tú no te has visto! ¡He sido tu enemigo durante dos malditos siglos y conozco tus debilidades! ¡Cualquiera las conoce, España! ¡Si sigues así te vendrás abajo! Y yo no pienso permitirlo. ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a dejar que te desmorones porque vales más que eso!

España abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de oponer tanta resistencia. Aunque las muñecas de Francia siguieron sufriendo bajo los cepos que eran sus manos.

Resoplando, suavizó su agarre y paladeó una intensa amargura. Recordaba cuando España todavía era un imperio que comenzaba a nacer. Tan joven y tan fuerte. Siempre había pensado que debía matarlo antes de que creciera demasiado. Después fue demasiado tarde. Y aun así hubo siempre algo brillante en él que le robaba el aliento. El respeto por el enemigo, suponía.

No quería que se deshiciera precisamente cuando por fin podía luchar a su lado.

—Vamos a salir adelante. Recuperaremos a Valencia y a Aragón. Y sacaremos a todos esos cabrones a patadas. ¿De acuerdo?—Le dirigió una sonrisa que reflejaba más confianza de la que verdaderamente sentía.

Pero España necesitaba confiar en él, tenía que hacerlo o estaban acabados.

España respiraba deprisa, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Estaba blanco como la cera y Francia no pudo menos que contemplar con lástima sus ojeras, sus pómulos marcados por la carestía. Entonces el reino asintió. Lo soltó con delicadeza, todavía preocupado por si volvería a caer en un estallido de rabia. Pero, en vez de ello, España se secó la frente —se fijó en que tenía las uñas quebradas y mordisqueadas— con expresión atormentada. Sintió un pinchazo. Conocía muy bien la frustración, la desesperación que se sentía cuando el mundo entero estaba en tu contra. Cuando no eras lo bastante fuerte para defenderte.

Se le encogió un poco el corazón y, sin pensar, le tomó una de las manos.

—Saldrá bien —le aseguró.

España trató de sonreír, pero en cambiose le humedecieron los ojos.

«Por fin se abre», pensó Francia. Por una parte resultó un alivio. Era mejor dejarlo salir todo. Por otra, se sintió mal. No era la persona más indicada para contemplar aquella escena. Aun así se esforzó por quedar a la altura de las circunstancias, incluso si sabía que España querría que fuera cualquier otro. Le acarició una mejilla y le recogió el pelo tras una oreja.

—Lo conseguiremos. Te lo prometo.

Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho algo así. Un reino nunca debía hacer promesas que no estuviera seguro de poder cumplir. Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado. España le miró con ojos hambrientos de cariño, olvido y consuelo.

Y él experimentó unas ganas irreprimibles de concederle lo que le pedía.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tomando su cara entre las manos, y le besó la frente en un impulso.

—Fran…

—Calla —dijo, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

El corazón le bombeaba en el pecho y parecía que se le fuera a salir por la garganta. Se inclinó un poco y se detuvo. «¿Se puede saber qué se supone que te pasa? ¿No te las llevas a todas y a todos a la cama? ¿No se supone que _sabes_ qué hay que hacer en este tipo de situaciones?», se reprochó. Sí, claro que sí. Tenía varios siglos de vida. Ya no había casi nada que lo sorprendiera. Pero tenía la boca seca y miedo de dar un paso en falso. Sin embargo, España lo miraba, expectante y supo que no podía quedarse quietocomo un pasmarote.

Le levantó la cara, tomándole por la barbilla, y le besó con cuidado. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta o reacción y Francia estuvo a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico, convencido de que España le daría un puñetazo. ¡Muy rápido! ¡Demasiado! Pero entonces España abrió los labios. No se le pasó por alto que estaba manteniendo un papel pasivo: no estaba convencido de que lo que estaban haciendo fuera a gustarle, pero tampoco salía corriendo. Todo quedaba en manos de Francia.

«Vamos, pedazo de capullo. Puedes hacerlo».

Aun así, le temblaban las manos. Hacía _mucho_ que no le angustiaba tanto la idea de no estar a la altura, de que lo rechazaran. Por eso decidió ir paso a paso, muy despacio, sin presionar. Lo atrajo por el talle, apreciando lo firme que era su cuerpo, a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Saboreó el vino que habían estado degustando durante la reunión y creyó que se embriagaba. España había cerrado los ojos y sus pestañas le hacían cosquillas enla piel.

Entonces comenzó a responder, y sus lenguas se encontraron en un lento y cadencioso baile. España hundió los dedos en lacabellera de Francia con fuerza, aunquesin hacerle daño, mientras esteapretaba el abrazo en torno a su cadera y le acariciaba la espalda, pensando en cómo debía ser tocar esos músculos trabajados y fuertes.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían la respiración acelerada y estaban acalorados. A Francia hasta le daba un poco de vueltas la habitación. Contuvo el impulso infantil de preguntarle qué le había parecido y lo observó, intentando dictaminarlo por su cuenta. La imagen habló por sí sola. España estaba algo ruborizado, pero lo miraba con anhelo, pidiendo _más_.

—Está bien —susurró contra su oído, presionando sus caderas sobre las de él y arrancándole un pequeño gemido que le puso duro como por ensalmo. Aunque hacerlo en la sala de reuniones tenía cierto encanto, Francia se obligó a controlarse. No quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera allí, preocupados por si alguien abría la puerta **y (o)** les escuchaban. Además, si iba a ser su primera vez ** ~~,~~** tenía que ser algo bonito, ¿no?—. ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Puso una mano en el hombro de España y lo llevó con suavidad hacia la puerta, preguntándose si entraría en razón por el camino y trataría de marcharse. Por suerte, su dormitorio no quedaba demasiado lejos. Con todo, el camino se le volvió eterno, en especial por el silencio incómodo en el que lo recorrieron.

Pero España no intentó escapar.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta a su espalda, Francia lo atrajo hacia sí. No iba a negar que alguna vez había imaginado lo que le gustaría hacer si los dos estuvieran solos con una cama a mano, pero estar ahí, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir la respiración de él, era casi como un sueño.

—¿Seguro? —musitó.

No quería que después le reprochara nada o intentara alejarse de él. Como respuesta le clavó las uñas en la espalda, aferrándose a él y enterró el rostro contra el hueco de su hombro.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Iba a contestar cuando sintió sus labios recorriéndole la garganta. Como respuesta lo envolvió con los brazos y trastabillaron hasta la cama.

Allí descubrió que España podía ser ardienteincluso estando cansado y que le encantaba cómo sabía su boca. Se le grabó a fuego la sonrisa, entre cohibida y desafiante, que le lanzó cuando terminó de abrirle la chaqueta y subirle la camisa inferior. Cuando dejó a la vista su piel y su bien trabajado cuerpo, casi se puso a temblar de anticipación. España de pronto lo cogió por el lazo del cuello y lo acercó para darle un beso en los labios. Se separaron, se miraron y España se recostó en la cama, dejando que Francia se pusiera sobre él.

Le buscó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Francia le devolvió el apretón y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

La tarde se extendió mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los dos podía haber previsto. Y, por primera vez, durmieron en una misma habitación.

 

****

 

**1715, París, reino de Francia**

 

Llevaba cerca de media hora pensando qué era exactamente lo que debía poner en la carta. Si se extendía demasiado quizás le molestara. Y un mensaje muy corto se podía malinterpretar como desinterés. Si fuera una de esas misivas que a veces intercambiaba con damas de la corte, prometiendo sorpresas cuando se encontraran por la noche —si es que lo hacían—, las palabras fluirían como si hubieran tomado posesión de su mano.

Pero ahora estaban hablando de algo serio y no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarse.

Al final, frustrado, soltó un «¡Qué diantres! ¡Que salga lo que Dios quiera!».

_Querido España_

«Bien, Francis. El típico encabezado que podrías encontrar en cualquier lado». Pero no se le ocurría otro y España tampoco era muy exigente en ese sentido, así que decidió que podía dejarlo pasar. Se quedó cerca de quince minutos rumiando cómo continuar y al final se irritó tanto que plasmó lo que había pensado en el papel:

 

_¡No puedo creer que me haya tenido que enterar por un embajador de que estás guardando cama!_

«Creía que _después_ de toda una guerra tendríamos algo más de confianza», le reprochó para sus adentros.

_No sabía que te encontrabas tan mal. ¿Te gustaría que bajara a verte? No podré hacer mucho por ti excepto leerte algún libro y darte el placer de gozar de mi gran conversación, pero si lo necesitas, sólo dímelo. Se me encoge el corazón al pensar que no puedas levantarte._

Y al pensar que él tenía mucho que ver que estuviera así. Tampoco es que para Francia la guerra hubiera sido más benévola: sólo tenía que mirarse en el espejo para recordarse los estragos que los ejércitos enemigos habían causado en su hogar. Pero era fuerte y su economía era mucho más estable que la de España. No era lo mismo. Y al menos él no había sufrido una guerra interna, ni tampoco había perdido a…

Suspiró y siguió, intentando emplear un tono más amable.

 

_Pero debes superarlo. Sé que te ha dolido que te arrebaten a Italia. En especial a Nápoles y Flandes, sin embargo… No es el fin del mundo._

 

Ese tipo de heridas siempre sanaban. Y al menos Nápoles y Flandes estaban vivos. No como ella…

Qué curioso, ¿verdad? Ahora podía recordarla y sonreír, a pesar de que en un recóndito rincón todavía hacía daño. Pero al menos el dolor ya no le nublaba las memorias. Sí lo hacía el miedo, porque temía estar retocando sus recuerdos, embelleciéndolos y añadiéndoles detalles que nunca habían ocurrido. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su cara con propiedad. España, en cambio, podría verles. Quién sabía si le tocaría enfrentarse a ellos, claro, si bien era mejor a que murieran y se los llevara el tiempo.

¿No?

_Has salido mejor parado de lo que crees. Los dos lo hemos hecho. Podría haber sido infinitamente peor. Además, durante bastante tiempo ya no deberían molestarnos. Puedo protegerte, puedo darte el tiempo que necesitas para recuperarte. Así que no te ancles en el pasado, España. Mira al frente. Hazlo por la gente que te quiere._

Respiró hondo. Ojalá fuera un mago y pudiera viajar hasta su lado con un pestañeo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado parpadeó y se mirólas manos, sorprendido. Luego sacudió la cabeza y firmó:

_Con cariño,_

_Francia_

 

Iba a cerrar la carta y a sellarla para enviarla, pero se le había quedado un mal sabor de boca. Releyó un par de veces el mensaje hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no le gustaba la despedida. Sonaba demasiado impersonal después de lo que le había dicho. Así que, tras un titubeo, la tachó.

_~~Francia~~ _

 

Y firmó una vez más.

 

_Francis_

 

*

**Madrid, Castilla, reino de España**

 

España recibió la carta de manos de Castilla cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama. Había sufrido un mes insoportable de vómitos, mareos y frecuentes visitas al escusado que le habían dejado el trasero completamente destrozado. Le temblaban las piernas cuando tenía que trasladarse a una silla y, aun así, no aguantaba mucho sentado. Pero era mejor que nada.

Y leer la carta de Francia le arrancó una sonrisa a su rostro cansado. Envuelto en tantas mantas que casi no podía moverse, logró que le dieran papel, pluma y tinta. Recostado en un diván, se hizo cosquillas con la pluma mientras pensaba qué responder **.**

Le sorprendió, sobre todo el tachón. Casi no se veía, pero ponía «Francis». Su nombre humano. Teniendo en cuenta lo inteligente que era Francia, no le habría extrañado que lo hubiera hecho a propósito pero, en cualquier caso, le conmovió que se dirigiera a él como una persona y no como el reino que era.

Bebió un poco de agua y se puso a escribir.

 

_Querido Francia_

 

_Sé que me escribes con toda la mejor intención del mundo y lo agradezco. No sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado a mi lado durante esa reunión. Me sentí morir demasiadas veces._

Creía recaer de sólo recordar la horrible experiencia en Utrecht, pero se obligó a continuar. Llevaba demasiado rumiándolo para sus adentros y… ¿Y qué más daba si se lo contaba a Francia? Era mejor que llorar en la falda de Madrid o de Castilla y encima imponer que le consolaran. Al menos Francia estaba lo suficiente lejos. Y siempre podía quemar la carta antes de enviarla y redactar una nueva.

 

_Entiendo por qué me dices todo esto, pero no puedo. Italia siempre ha sido mía, ha sido la zona que debía controlar para tener el Mediterráneo. Si Austria se impone jamás podré dormir tranquilo. ¿Quién dice que un día de estos no desatará una nueva guerra? ¡Su archiduque no tiene suficiente con el trono imperial, sino que sigue exigiendo que le entregue el trono de Felipe! **[5]**_

 

Garrapateó con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de rasgar el papel. Que se le hubieran anegado los ojos en lágrimas no contribuyó a volver su letra más legible.

_Felipe piensa igual. Nos han quitado demasiado. No puedo permitirlo. ¡No puedo quedarme sentado, esperando a que…!_

 

Se detuvo y se recostó en el respaldo, respirando con agitación. Se masajeó la mano notando unos insoportables calambres en la espalda y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para calmarse y poder continuar.

 

_No te preocupes por mí. Los rumores exageran. Me estoy recuperando bastante rápido. A decir verdad, incluso me ha sentado bien quitarme cierto peso, por decirlo así, aunque lo sienta por los italianos y los flamencos._

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Por algún extraño motivo, exhaló un suspiro de alivio a pesar de que se sentía culpable, como un traidor.

 

_Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que desviaba hacia ellos. No con tanta claridad. Los problemas son internos. Aragón, Cataluña y Valencia no me hablan y hay demasiadas cosas por reconstruir antes que mirar al exterior. Pero me temo que la Corte no piensa igual. No me extrañaría que en un par de años declararan ellos_ antes _la guerra a Austria._

 

Suspiró.

_Dios mío, estoy tan cansado._

Se detuvo un momento y después decidió ser sincero:

_Pero al ver tu carta me he animado._

_Gracias, Francia. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. No hace falta que vengas; tú tienes muchos más problemas que yo y tienes que ocuparte de ellos. Y no finjas encontrarte a la perfección, sé que la guerra te ha dejado por los suelos. No soy el más adecuado para darte un consejo, porque lo he desobedecido toda mi vida y como me dijiste, no depende de nosotros. Pero no te metas en tantas guerras. Eres fuerte, Francia. Muchísimo. Todo el mundo te teme y con razón. Sin embargo, cuando te ganas demasiados enemigos, acabas como yo._

 

Se rió con suavidad. Vaya, como si Francia no lo supiera. Él había contribuido activamente a dejarlo en ese estado.

 

_A veces pienso que me habría gustado ser un reino más pequeño. Así las cosas serían más sencillas. Aunque no habría podido estar a tu lado, luchando a tu misma altura. Supongo que todo tiene sus pro y sus contras_.

 

Llamaron a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Madrid al otro lado, que le preguntaba si le gustaría que le trajeran algo de sopa para comer. España notó que sus tripas rugían, tímidas, a modo de respuesta y más animado exclamó:

—¡Sí, por favor!

 

Firmó apresuradamente la carta y la dejó a un lado.

 

_Cuídate,_

_Antonio_.

 

 

[1]              El duque de Berwick, James Fitz-James fue una figura muy interesante. Nació en Moulins, Francia, y fue hijo ilegítimo del rey Jacobo II —el último monarca católico de Inglaterra—. Recibió la mayor parte de su educación en Francia, con una fuerte vertiente católica. Aunque vivió en Inglaterra durante un tiempo e incluso llegó a casarse con una inglesa, después de que su padre fuera derrocado por Guillermo de Orange en 1688, se exilió a Francia. Luchó en la Guerra de los Nueve Años y terminó por nacionalizarse francés en 1700, aproximándose al rey Luis XIV. Así terminaría guiando ejércitos franco-españoles en la Guerra de Sucesión Española, sirviendo al monarca Felipe V, como la batalla de Almansa, que sirvió para recuperar el reino de Valencia de las manos austracistas.

[2]              Felipe V y su familia abandonaron Madrid en dos ocasiones; una en 1706 y otra en 1710, empujados por los ejércitos austracistas. En ambas ocasiones, el pueblo madrileño recibió al archiduque de Austria con una frialdad que sorprendió a los austracistas. Madrid y Castilla en general siempre se mantuvieron fieles a los Borbones, mientras que la zona Catalana se inclinó hacia el archiduque de Austria, junto a Valencia y Aragón. Como resultado, perderían sus fueros generales y quedarían sometidos a las mismas leyes que el resto de España. País Vasco fue quien salió mejor parado en este sentido.

[3]              En 1702 una escuadra anglo-holandesa de 50 atacó Cádiz; provocó tal matanza que la población se alzó en armas contra los atacantes —cuando, al parecer, habían planeado impulsarles a rebelarse contra Felipe V—, logrando que Andalucía se aferrara a su lealtad al candidato Borbón durante la guerra. Durante su regreso a territorio amigo, la escuadra destruyó en Vigo toda la flota española que venía de México, formada por 16 barcos españoles y 17 buques de guerra franceses. Aunque se consiguió salvar la mayor parte del tesoro, comenzaría una política de fluctuación hacia las arcas francesas que no se detuvo durante el resto de la guerra. Los españoles cargaron con gran parte de los gastos de guerra, incluyendo parte de la de los ejércitos franceses asentados en la península. Se afirmó la supremacía naval francesa, además, sometiendo la española, que necesitaba su ayuda para el recorrido hacia las Indias.

[4]              Aunque en un principio todas las potencias, excepto Austria, reconocieron de buena gana a Felipe V como monarca de España, la política de Luis XIV, que parecía guiar el reino a partir de su nieto despertó muchas suspicacias. Además, el rey Sol siempre había buscado la guerra a costa de sus vecinos. Como para demostrar su poder, intervino descaradamente en el comercio español con las Indias y estableció milicias en la frontera de los Países Bajos españoles con las Provincias Unidas (Holanda), cuyas relaciones, evidentemente, eran muy tensas. Cuando se destronó a Jacobo II, Luis XIV apoyó a su hijo Jacobo III., terminó desatando la hostilidad de sus enemigos, que en septiembre de 1701 se unieron en la Gran Alianza (Austria, Inglaterra y las Provincias Unidas, que decidieron repartirse las posesiones españolas e imponer al Archiduque de Austria, autoproclamado Carlos III, en el trono. Portugal se unió en 1703). Todo esto vino unido a que, al contrario de lo que se había decidido, el Parlamento de París conservaba documentos que garantizarían que Felipe V heredara el trono francés, lo cual provocaría una unión de Coronas muy peligrosa. España no tuvo ni voz ni voto y no le quedó otro remedio que prepararse para proteger sus posesiones, muy atractivas para sus enemigos.

[5]              La Guerra de Sucesión Española terminó internacionalmente en el 1713, cuando de súbito el Archiduque Carlos de Austria recibió el trono imperial del Sacro Imperio. Los ingleses se aterrorizaron ante la idea de que volviera a resurgir el imperio Austro-Español, de modo que buscaron negociar con los franceses. En España las negociaciones se prolongaron hasta 1714, pues Cataluña se negó a reconocer al rey Felipe V como legítimo. El ahora Carlos VI de Austria reclamó el trono hasta 1725.


	3. Confianza

**7 de noviembre de 1733, el Escorial, Madrid, reino de España**

 

—Y listo.

Francia firmó con una sonrisa de satisfacción que intercambió con España. Esperaron a que la tinta se secara y después dejaron sitio a los embajadores y ministros. Patiño[1] saludó con un gesto a los reinos. Profundas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos y parecía un hombre que había envejecido mucho en poco tiempo. Ya era demasiado mayor para trabajar tanto —¡pronto cumpliría los sesenta!—, pero podía decirse que era de los pocos hombres competentes del gobierno español. Y se había desvivido por lograr aquel acuerdo, algo que Francia no podía menos que admirar, a pesar de que sintiera un rechazo personal por lo insistente que se había mostrado durante toda su carrera en acercar Inglaterra a España[2]. Pero bueno, por fin había entrado en razón y no había más que leer el texto del tratado para saberlo.

Francia se permitió releer algunas líneas. La reina, Isabel de Farnesio, quería por todos los medios asegurar las posesiones de su querido hijo Carlos y él no había dudado en concedérselas. En realidad habría bailado desnudo y haciendo el pino si así hubiera conseguido asestarle un golpe como aquel a Austria, así que no le parecía un precio muy alto a pagar. También se comprometía a ayudar con todas sus fuerzas a España en caso de que Inglaterra atacara a la península, algo bastante probable puesto que habían decidido ponerle trabas en el comercio —ilegal, por cierto— con las colonias. Incluso se insinuaba que podía apoyarle para recuperar Gibraltar, punto que, para sus adentros, Francia consideraba el más flojo de todos, porque no le terminaba de hacer gracia que España recuperara el control del Estrecho. No cuando no hacía ni veinte años habían estado en guerra. ¿Quién le decía que no volverían a enfrentarse pronto? Pero ya se vería. De momento Inglaterra se había pegado como una garrapata a esa roca y su prioridad no era sacarlo de allí.

La parte que más le gustaba era la que mencionaba que él, Francia, pasaba a tener un… status de nación favorecida en el comercio colonial. Es más, se esperaba que colaborara con los españoles para poner fin a los abusos ingleses, algo en lo que ambos estaban interesados.

El pacto, por supuesto, era secreto. No les convenía que llegara a los oídos equivocados y los ingleses se pusieran celosos, de modo que la presencia de Francia era, cuanto menos, problemática. Pero había querido asegurarse de que todo salía bien. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ganara mucho, también tenía intereses propios y mucho más inmediatos como la guerra de Polonia[3] y la necesidad de impedir que Austria ganara más poder en Centroeuropa. La boca se le llenó de bilis de sólo pensarlo y sacudió la cabeza. Ya tenía asegurada la retaguardia. Hasta que regresara y se sentara a escuchar a sus ministros discutir sobre el ejército no debía seguir dándole vueltas.

Pero habría mentido si dijera que no había ido a visitar a España por el placer de saber que estaba allí, cuando no debería, en contra del mundo y por el puro gusto de pasar unos días a su lado. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría Inglaterra si se enterara y le cosquilleaban los pies.

Sintió un suave roce en el hombro y se volvió. España le hizo una señal, apremiándole para que se marcharan. En cuanto se aseguraron de que no estaban vigilándolos, pusieron pies en polvorosa antes de que quisieran empantanarlos en asuntos burocráticos.

Francia se cubrió con una peluca —las odiaba con toda su alma. Teniendo una melena como la suya, ¿para qué necesitaba cubrirla?— y luego con una capa que España había traído consigo en una pequeña bolsa. No le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que nadie lo reconocería: su estilo despampanante le resultaba muy útil porque, una vez despojado de sus bonitos atuendos, podía convertirse en cualquier persona.

—Van a poner el grito en el cielo cuando vean que has desaparecido —susurró España, divertido.

— _Oui_. Pero que se encarguen los tuyos de hacer paz.

—¡Eres una mala persona! —rió.

—Pero eso ya deberías saberlo, _mon petit ami_ —ronroneó Francia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Pero no pensemos en eso, ¿por qué no celebramos que…? —Se estaba inclinando sobre su cuello cuando, de pronto, le dio un empujón—. ¡Ey…!

—¡Don Keene! —exclamó España.

—Oh, _Spain_. —Aquel tono nasal era inconfundible y Francis se puso en guardia de forma instintiva—. Buenas tardes.

Francia no se molestó en bajar la cabeza o intentar pasar desapercibido; alguien así llamaba mucho más la atención que una persona segura de sí misma. Lo único que debía hacer era controlar su acento. Así que, manteniendo la cabeza alta, examinó al famoso Keene. Tenía esa cara de bulldog tan típica de los ingleses y su gesto despectivo no hacía más que acentuar los rasgos de los anglosajones. Todavía le sorprendía que Inglaterra fuera medio atractivo, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había salido su población.

—¿Dando un paseo, señor? —sonrió España.

—Así es. Hoy hace buen día —dijo Keene, desviando la mirada hacia Francia, que le ofreció su mejor sonrisa—. ¿A quién tengo el honor de conocer?

—Don Francis, os presento a don Keene. Es el embajador de Inglaterra. Don Francis viene de Navarra —dijo España—. Trae noticias frescas de Francia —añadió de pronto.

Keene arqueó las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí?

«Maldito», pensó Francia, que no pudo controlar una sonrisa.

—Sí, don Keene. —Se aseguró de pronunciar lo peor posible su nombre y tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando el hombre frunció el ceño, como si hubiera escuchado un insulto—. He oído que el rey francés está muy irritado con el emperador por sus aspiraciones a la corona polaca. Puede que intente… Buscar ayuda.

Se preguntó si no se habría pasado, pero era tan divertido que no había podido contener la lengua. El embajador se pasó una mano por la barbilla, con las pobladas cejas fruncidas y la piel todavía más pálida de lo normal. Alternó la mirada entre ambos, como preguntándose si le estaban tomando el pelo.

—Y… _Mister_ Francis… —Se humedeció los labios—. ¿Hay alguna… idea concreta de lo que podrían estar buscando los franceses?

—¿Qué va a ser? Apoyo bélico, por supuesto —dijo, mirándole como si no tuviera dos dedos de frente—. Pero no estoy seguro de si lo harán.

—¿Ah, no?

—Verá… —Francia echó una ojeada a su alrededor y después bajó el tono, acercándose a él para cuchichear—. Se rumorea que el rey Luis teme que Inglaterra decida… interponerse en su camino mientras está guerreando con los austriacos. Así que no quiere buscarles las cosquillas. Pero eso es lo que se dice, claro. Supongo que todo dependerá como siempre de lo que los per… Discúlpeme. Los ingleses decidan hacer.

A la espalda de Keene, España se esforzaba por mantener una expresión neutra, sin mucho éxito. Por suerte, a Keene parecía haberle entrado mucha prisa.

—Discúlpenme. Tengo que… —Sin llegar a terminar la frase, se fue apretando el paso.

Cuando lo perdieron de vista, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Tuvieron que apoyarse el uno en el otro y a España se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Eres de lo peor que hay.

—¡Pero si empezaste tú! —Francia le dio un pequeño empujón en el brazo.

—Y ahí va, dispuesto a informar.

—Lástima que llegue tarde, ¿no?

Les volvió a entrar la risa floja. Entonces escucharon unas voces que llamaban a Francia. Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y echaron a correr como si fueran niños pequeños.

 

*

 

Como había dicho Keene, era un buen día, con algo de viento cortante, perfecto para cabalgar y perderse bien lejos.

—¿Vamos a poder comer algo?

—Sí, esta mañana avisé y se supone que uno de mis mozos debe haber llevado ya comida a los establos —asintió España, de buen humor.

—Me encanta tu comida casera —suspiró con una expresión de delectación—. Algo campestre, pero supongo que es precisamente eso lo que le da su toque de encanto.

—Sí, es mucho más ligera que la tuya —resumió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Debería interpretarlo como una crítica?

España rió y no contestó ni siquiera cuando Francia le puso morritos e insistió en si había algo malo en su comida.

En los establos su almuerzo estaba preparado y bien empaquetado. Las sillas de los caballos también habían sido dispuestas No permitieron que les acompañaran soldados ni tampoco sirvientes: ese día les pertenecía sólo a ellos.

Con todo, una vez dejaron atrás el recinto del Escorial, España empezó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea marcharse sin avisar. Los embajadores franceses debían estar buscando desesperadamente a su reino. Cuando se lo comentó, Francia se rió con algo de malicia y le aseguró que podrían sobrevivir sin él unas pocas horas.

—¿De verdad no te meterás en problemas? —titubeó.

—Mi mirada es capaz de hacer que les tiemblen las rodillas. No se atreverán a decirme nada. —O al menos eso esperaba.

—Pobres diablos. Los compadezco.

—Sí, pobres diablos que no podrán disfrutar ni de tu comida ni tu compañía. —Le dio unas palmaditas en una mano, le guiñó un ojo y luego clavó espuelas. El corcel negro relinchó y salió a la carrera.

Los alrededores del Escorial eran grandes terrenos de caza. No tanto, quizás, como los de El Pardo, pero a España le gustaban y Francia lo sabía. En una ocasión le había contado que, cuando no podía soportar ni un minuto más la opresiva Corte, cuando ya no podía seguir siendo comprensivo y paciente y necesitaba estar a solas, escapaba a los bosques. A veces _su_ Felipe le había acompañado, pero siempre se habían tratado de ocasiones extrañas, ya que era un monarca serio y dedicado a su trabajo. Demasiado, solía decir España con añoranza y cierta lástima. Visto con perspectiva, hasta él tenía que admitir que no había habido muchos reyes así. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido de joven, antes de que se convirtiera en el frío y sangriento enemigo que poblaba sus recuerdos.

No compartía sus pensamientos con España, claro, y este también se cuidaba de decir nada negativo sobre los reyes a los que Francia guardaba especial cariño. Eran recuerdos inexpugnables y que nadie tenía derecho a mancillar. Nadie podía juzgar mejor a un rey que el reino. Era él, al fin y al cabo, quien disfrutaba o sufría su gobierno.

Pero los recuerdos no los persiguieron. Allí, cazando, lejos de la gente, podían olvidarse durante un par de horas de quiénes eran y dejarse arrastrar por la adrenalina. Emocionados, recorrieron los lindes del bosque, disfrutando del estruendo del galope, que levantaba tierra y piedra a su paso. Mientras aspiraba el aroma a pino, Francia se irguió sobre los estribos y sintió el trote del caballo vibrando entre sus piernas, del viento golpeándole la cara y la crin acariciándole las manos.

El mundo cambiaba; los edificios se estilizaban o recargaban; las ropas cubrían más o menos según la moda, dejando atrás viejos conceptos; la comida añadía nuevos condimentos, nuevos ingredientes; las fronteras se expandían y el mundo cada vez era más grande… Pero si había algo que nunca había cambiado era la maravillosa sensación galopar y perderse a lo lejos, de dejarlo todo atrás.

Y la vista del trasero de España no hacía más que mejorar el paisaje, desde luego.

Poco a poco bajaron el ritmo para no agotar a las bestias antes de tiempo. Entonces comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo organizarse. España prefería ir por su cuenta, pero Francia no conocía el lugar y no quería perderse.

—De acuerdo, pero tendrás que moverte deprisa. Y agacharte. Aunque eso te vendría mal, ¿no? Vas a destrozarte ese bonito chaquetón —señaló con algo de malicia.

Francia resopló; no se le había pasado por alto la mirada de incredulidad que le había lanzado al verlo ir con esas ropas a cazar. ¡Y eso que se había puesto una de las piezas más sencillas que tenía!

—Soy lo suficiente hábil como para poder capturar una maldita perdiz sin necesidad de arrastrarme por el suelo. No como otros.

Esquivó el codazo de España, que tampoco negó que acababa como si se hubiera revolcado por el barro.

La caza fue más productiva de lo que habían esperado para la época. Colgaron de sus caballos dos perdices y un pequeño y precioso lince de pelaje suave, con el que España se ofreció a hacerle unos guantes.

Cuando tuvieron el estómago lleno, Francia suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba, después de dejar su abrigo pulcramente doblado sobre una roca. Se quedó mirando el frío cielo, por el que navegaba alguna que otra solitaria nube, y un águila imperial surcó el azul como un rayo. Miró de reojo a España, que permanecía sentado, también con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano.

Sonrió para sus adentros y lo cogió por la muñeca. Dio un tirón y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Tengo frío —mintió Francia—. Y pensaba que era un buen momento para celebrar.

—Eres un mimado —masculló España, pero se relajó sobre él. Francia le pasó las manos por la espalda. Cuando quiso juguetear metiéndoselas por debajo de la camisa, España le dio un pequeño golpe—. ¡Para! Las tienes heladas.

—Puedes calentarlas si quieres, _mon amour_.

—De acuerdo. Pero aquí delante y quietecitas. —Se las cogió y las atrajo hacia su boca, donde volcó su aliento con suavidad, clavándole los intensos ojos verdes y rozándole la piel con los labios.

Se estaba preguntando si estarían igual de cálidos que sus manos cuando España preguntó, con la mirada perdida:

—Esta vez será de forma definitiva, ¿verdad?

Le acarició el pelo, hundiendo los dedos entre sus suaves y gruesos mechones castaños. A veces su obsesión le resultaba irritante. Otras, conmovedora. Porque España era una persona que se dedicaba por completo a sus seres queridos, de forma cabezona y estúpida, como si así pudiera compensar el daño que hacía a muchos. Se habían enfrentado en innumerables ocasiones[4] por Italia, en especial por el norte, que durante mucho tiempo Francia había considerado de su propiedad. Como para no luchar por él, ¡el dominio de España sobre su imperio europeo se había basado en gran medida en el Camino Español![5] Pero ahora que estaban del mismo lado, ahora que por fin luchaban codo con codo, incluso si no era de buena gana en ocasiones[6], no importaba que España arrancara Italia del dominio de Austria.

Es más, en eso consistía el Tratado de Familia. A Francia le encantaba cómo sonaba el nombre «Familia», a pesar de que no se distinguía de ningún otro pacto de conveniencia que hubiera firmado a lo largo de su vida. No era más que una excusa para lograr que España le ayudara en su guerra, aunque debía reconocer que experimentaba una inmensa satisfacción ante la idea de patearle el culo a Austria con el apoyo de España.

—Será definitiva. No te preocupes: podrás hacerlo —dijo mientras continuaba desenredándole el cabello.

España, que había entrecerrado los ojos, algo adormilado, le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

—No piensas ayudarme, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Voy a atacar el corazón de Austria mientras tú te ocupas de su retaguardia y obtienes a tus queridos súbditos italianos! ¡Quien corre más peligro soy yo! —exclamó Francia, haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno, conociendo a Austria es posible que te dé una buena tunda…¡Ay! —España se arqueó cuando Francia apretó, con excesiva fuerza, el muslo contra su entrepierna—. ¡Pero bueno, si sabes que es una broma!

—Pues soy muy celoso, y no me gustan las bromas de este tipo —replicó él, aunque su tono daba a entender que no hablaba en serio.

—Sólo te gusta hacerlas tú, ¿no? Y más si son contra de Inglaterra.

—¿Lo ves? No necesitamos palabras para comprendernos. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro —sonrió, tomándole la cara entre las manos y acariciándole una mejilla con el pulgar.

España sonrió y le besó suavemente en los labios. Francia sintió un latigazo de excitación recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. No habían sido muchas las veces que habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos, pero todas le habían parecido inolvidables. Y en medio del campo, cerca de un bosque, tampoco podía estar tan mal…

Sin embargo, España se apartó y se irguió sobre los antebrazos Ahí abajo, atrapado entre él y el suelo, Francia vio en su sonrisa fría, dominante y decidida, un chispazo de los viejos tiempos. Y se estremeció.

—Recuperaré a Nápoles cueste lo que cueste. —Le pasó una mano por la barbilla, donde le raspó la barba incipiente y le acarició sus labios—. Y tú me ayudarás a conservarle. Estoy cansado de luchar en guerra sin obtener beneficios, Francia. —De pronto el aura amenazadora desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca de tristeza—. Si no fuéramos quienes somos, podría confiar más… —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo siento. No debería haberlo dicho.

Cuando fue a levantarse, Francia lo atrapó por la muñeca en un acto reflejo. Pero luego no supo qué hacer, por lo que carraspeó, apartando la mirada. ¿Por qué se había lanzado? Es más, ¿por qué le había hecho daño que dijera eso? Hacía mucho que había asumido que era un reino, que había cosas que no se podían esperar de otra personificación. Los miedos de España eran normales: los dos querían utilizarse el uno al otro. Sus intereses eran materiales. Estaban rodeados de enemigos y necesitaban ser aliados. Francia, además, iba a intervenir en el monopolio colonial a mayor escala y España ansiaba su ayuda militar para recuperar los territorios que le habían arrebatado tras Utrecht[7]. Y no había nada de malo en ello. Así que no tenía sentido que doliera imaginar que hubiera podido haber algo más si no hubieran sido quienes eran.

Esos deseos eran estúpidos y no tenían sentido, porque jamás se cumplirían. Francia era demasiado viejo para dejarse llevar por esa clase de fantasías.

O eso había querido creer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al final España.

Francia le liberó y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Nada. Que me encanta tenerte cerca y no me gusta que te separes —dijo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

España suspiró, pero, para su sorpresa, no se resistió. Francia estaba acostumbrado a que su actitud despertara rechazo o que se le pegaran como lapas. De una forma u otra, servía para distraer a la otra persona. Pero España simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, reposando la cabeza contra su hombro. Y, a pesar de que era Francia quien lo sostenía, tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba consolando.

Experimentó un agudo pinchazo en el pecho y lo estrechó con fuerza, no para sentirse bien, ni acogido. Sino para que no viera cómo se le enrojecían los ojos.

 

****

 

 

**Noviembre de 1739, Cádiz, Andalucía, reino de España**

 

Con un trozo de pan untado en aceite y tomate en la boca, España despejó rápidamente la mesa de la taberna y se sentó con algo de atropello. Aplanó el papel, se acercó el bote de tinta y lo abrió. Después terminó a contrarreloj su ligera comida y comenzó a escribir, sonriendo al pensar en la carta que el agotado mensajero le había traído. Le había invitado a vino y a todo lo que quisiera comer; esperaba que así no se le cayera tanto el alma al suelo cuando le dijera que tenía otro mensaje que entregar.

_Sí, claro que te perdono_ **yo** _, Francis, pero eso no quita que mi gobierno esté muy irritado con el tuyo. **[8]**No fue tu culpa directamente, pero se suponía que los dos entramos en la guerra por algo._

Arrugó un poco la nariz al recordar la cara que se le quedó cuando le dijeron que Francia estaba firmando la paz con Austria por su cuenta. Pero bueno, las cosas habían acabado bien. Y sabía que Francia no podía hacer nada si su rey le ordenaba hacer algo. Teniendo en cuenta la honda rivalidad que existía entre Austria y él, sin duda había lamentado más que nadie la decisión de su Corte.

_No tiene, de todas formas, sentido darle más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Me trae mucho más de cabeza Inglaterra; mañana misma parto hacia el Caribe y por eso tengo que ser escueto._

_La verdad es que no sé si Felipe debería haber eliminado los derechos de asiento y el navío de permiso, pero después de que los ingleses hayan rechazado en pleno el Convenio, pues se han buscado la guerra._

_Ya, ya, sé lo que vas a decirme. Que la Royal Navy es peligrosa y que tenga cuidado. ¡Bien lo sabré yo! Pero creo que por una vez en mucho tiempo voy a la guerra con ganas, Francis. Estoy harto de que Inglaterra se salga con la suya. Hemos hecho lo indecible porque tenga las manos llenas, pero no se conforma._

Recordó cómo le había sonreído cuando se encontraron en El Pardo el 14 de enero de ese mismo año. Hacía medio siglo que estaba muy crecido y su mera presencia le enervaba y le producía demasiados sentimientos encontrados. No había confiado ni por un momento en que aquella firma le proporcionara la tranquilidad comercial que necesitaba pero… ¡Es que ni había durado un año!

Y era hora de darle una lección. Tenía que arrancarlo como fuera de las costas de sus colonias.

 

_Así que no te preocupes por mí. No creo que pueda escribirte mucho mientras estoy fuera, pero prometo intentar mandarte algo. También te traeré algún regalo. ¿Quizás la oreja de un inglés?_

Se rió por lo bajo, esperó a que la tinta se secara y luego acarició la carta. Le gustaría mandársela perfumada, como hacía Francia, pero no tenía tiempo. Debía ir al puerto y ayudar con los últimos preparativos.

 

_Cuídate mucho tú, Francis._

_¡Un saludo!_

*

                            

**Enero de 1740, Versalles, París, reino de Francia**

 

Francia vio la fecha de la carta y arqueó mucho las cejas. ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil llegar a París! Ese mensajero se había perdido a base de bien. Aunque también era posible que España se hubiera olvidado de enviarla con las prisas o que hubiera habido problemas por el camino. En cualquier caso la abrió con cierta ansiedad y la leyó en cuestión de un minuto. Terminó riendo. España no era una persona cruel, pero en la batalla se transformaba. Y a poca gente le tenía tanto rencor como a los ingleses… o a los holandeses. Esperaba que se protegieran bien las orejas. A saber qué habría aprendido España entre los salvajes de las colonias.

En cualquier caso, lamentó que hubiera tardado tanto en llegarle. Ya daba igual que respondiera o no. Era muy improbable que su carta acabara en manos de España.

A menos que se la enviara a Castilla… Porque en Aragón no podría confiar de ninguna manera.

Acurrucado en su sofá junto a una chimenea que lamía perezosamente los troncos, se sirvió un poco de vino y se dispuso a escribir, imaginando que en ese momento España estaría luchando. Se le encogió un poco el corazón, pero se dijo que era fuerte y que se las apañaría bien, incluso contra el capullo de Inglaterra.

 

_Hola querido_

_Me imagino que tardarás mucho en leer esta carta, aunque espero que cuando lo hagas te provoque una bonita sonrisa. Una de esas que echo tanto de menos._

_Me informo cuanto puedo de lo que sucede por el Caribe y me carteo con el embajador que está en Madrid para asegurarme de estar al tanto, pero no es lo mismo si tú no me escribes._

 

¿Demasiado exagerado? Bueno, quizás era el vino, pero se sentía con ánimo de ser pegajoso.

 

_Por aquí las cosas van todo lo bien que pueden. Tendrías que ver la última moda y los tipos de peluca. Son terribles. Odio ponérmelas para ir a las reuniones. Ojalá pase pronto el siglo y las quemen todas._

Habló un rato más acerca de cotilleos de la corte, así como de alguna que otra aventurilla que había vivido. Sabía que España no les prestaría demasiada atención, pero a él le gustaría saber que su pareja tenía suficiente tiempo libre en su vida para aburrirse con tonterías como aquella. Era mejor que hablar constantemente de guerra y política. Pero era inevitable mencionarla, aunque fuera por encima.

 

_En fin, quitando eso no tengo mucho más que contar. O sí. Se rumorea que la salud del emperador Carlos VI no es buena. Las cosas comienzan a moverse en Centro-Europa. No sé cómo estará todo cuando regreses, pero quién sabe. Algo me dice que puede haber problemas con los pretendientes al trono_.

 

Respiró hondo, se frotó los ojos y se estremeció un poco. En teoría, desde la Paz de Westfaila de 1648, se había instaurado el principio de la inviolabilidad de los territorios de los diferente Estados. Sin embargo, tanto el rey de España como los hermanos del emperador aspiraban a obtener distintos territorios que este mantenía en sus manos. La emperatriz María Teresa parecía alguien de armas tomar pero tendría que dirigir una regencia si su marido moría, y no había nada más apetecible para los vecinos que aprovecharse de un vacío de poder.

Otra guerra.

Francia ya casi no recordaba las veces que había podido disfrutar de un par de años tranquilo.

Aun así se obligó a terminar de buen humor la carta. Quería hacer sonreír a Antonio, no preocuparlo todavía más.

_En cualquier caso, espero con ganas tu respuesta. Te echo en falta más de lo que piensas, así que déjame ser un poquito egoísta y desear que vuelvas pronto, aunque eso no te permita machacar a Inglaterra todo lo que te gustaría_.

 

_Tuyo,_

_Francis_.

 ****

 

[1] Patiño fue Secretario de Estado y uno de los ministros más importantes de Felipe V, después de Alberoni y Riperdá. Su política se orientó a mejorar la marina y a intentar una política de equilibrio con Inglaterra, pues sabía que una guerra con ella sería fatal. Buscaba proteger el comercio americano en la medida de lo posible y servir a los intereses italianos españoles. Murió en 1736, sin que el tratado de familia hubiera causado mucha satisfacción entre los españoles ya que no lograron provocar una guerra contra Inglaterra que desatara la acción franco-española y, además, las rutas seguían siendo tan inseguras como antes.

[2] Patiño, aunque reconocía el peligro de Inglaterra, buscó su favor como en el tratado de Sevilla de 1729, permitiendo que recuperara todos sus privilegios comerciales a cambio de ayudar a España, junto a Francia, a introducir guarniciones en Parma y Toscana. El tratado permitió durante un tiempo muy breve poner fin a la guerra colonial. En 1731 Patiño presionó a Inglaterra para que reconociera los derechos sucesorios de uno de los príncipes, hijos de Isabel de Farnesio, en Italia y barcos ingleses y españoles trasladaron al infante hacia la península. Durante ese insólito período de tiempo, Inglaterra y España fueron aliados.

[3] La Guerra de Sucesión Polaca (1733-1738) fue tanto civil como europea, pues había muchos intereses contrapuestos sobre la sucesión al rey Augusto II como monarca de Polonia y Lituania. Los Borbones aprovecharon para enfrentarse a sus enemigos jurados, los Habsburgo, con la intención de reducir el poder que habían incrementado tras la Guerra de Sucesión Española. Por un lado estuvo el elector de Sajonia —apoyado por los rusos, el Sacro Imperio, Austria y Prusia— mientras que también aspiraba a la corona Estanislao I —apoyado por Francia, España, Cerdeña y Parma—.

[4] Los enfrentamientos entre Francia y España por Italia se denominan “las guerras italianas”.

[5] Era una ruta creada por Felipe II que permitía el traslado de tropas españolas hacia los Países Bajos, pues el transporte marítimo se veía muy dificultado por los enfrentamientos con Inglaterra y Francia. Recorría un camino por Milán hasta Bruselas, por lo que el control del norte de Italia se volvió básico para asegurar a las tropas.

[6] La relación Francia-España tras la unión dinástica no siempre fue buena. Es más, en 1717-18 se enfrentaron en una guerra por la posesión de Cerdeña y Sicilia

[7] España salió muy mal parada tras el tratado de Utrecht (1713) que puso fin a la guerra de Sucesión. En él tuvo que renunciar a todas las posesiones que tenía en los Países Bajos así como en Italia, perdió Gibraltar —que continuó ocupado por Inglaterra, quien había puesto allí el pie durante la guerra— y tuvo que ceder a Gran Bretaña el monopolio de abastecimiento de esclavos negros en América, también conocido como _asiento de negros_ , y un navío de permiso que una vez al año podía comercial libremente con ciertas colonias. Felipe V renunció sin problemas a los Países Bajos, que más que nada habían sido una terrible carga para el imperio español desde los tiempos de Felipe II, y se concentró en corregir las cláusulas contrarias a los intereses de la nación y sus tradiciones más arraigadas. Por ello siempre buscó conservar y acrecentar una fuente de ingresos esencial para España desde las Indias y recuperar los territorios perdidos en Italia, ahora en manos de Austria.

[8] Durante la guerra de Sucesión de Polonia (1733-1738) la monarquía española intentó ganar influencia en Italia y el Primer Pacto de Familia contempló el apoyo de Francia a las ambiciones familiares de Felipe V, no sólo con vistas a los ducados del imperio para su hijo Carlos, sino también de cara a la conquista de Nápoles y Sicilia, que debían pasar a este. De ese modo Parma y Plasencia se convirtieron en patrimonio de Felipe, su hermano pequeño. Temerosa Francia de un resultado adverso, inició por su cuenta conversaciones con Austria para firmar un tratado de paz por separado. En él el infante Carlos era aceptado como rey de las Dos Sicilias (Nápoles y Sicilia) y obtenía los presidios de Toscana. Aun así, el gobierno español consideró una deslealtad lo hecho por Francia y terminó por decantarse por la neutralidad, al menos hasta la firma del Segundo Pacto en 1743, cuando ya estaba inmersa en la guerra de Asiento contra Inglaterra.


	4. Cicatrices

**Abril de 1744, frente a las costas del reino de Francia**

 

—¡Ja! _Touché_!

España recibió un tajo en el brazo y retrocedió, con la camisa desgarrada, sin perder el equilibrio sobre la cubierta del barco. Los soldados jaleaban y los marineros, a pesar de las órdenes del capitán, se habían acumulado a su alrededor para echar un vistazo. A todos les llamaba la atención la gracia con la que se movían los dos contrincantes, que casi parecían bailar sobre la cubierta, a pesar de que el mar estaba algo picado. Murmuraban entre sí que se trataban de los reinos, pero no tenían forma de confirmarlo. No podían saber que los dos habían pasado muchos años viajando por el Mediterráneo y que aquello no era nada para ellos.

Francia sacudió el estoque, salpicando el suelo de sangre, y sonrió poniéndose una vez más en guardia. España no prestó atención al rasguño y se preparó para una nueva ronda. Francia era veloz y ágil, si bien sus zancadas y fondos no carecían de potencia. Los movimientos de España eran algo más lentos, pero eran más contundentesy si dejaba que por casualidad uno le acertara, podría enviarlo al otro extremo del barco sin demasiados problemas.

Con todo, sus fuerzas se habían igualado **.** España ya no era tan terriblemente potente como hacía un siglo, mientras que Francia había crecido en territorio y poder. De modo que se trataba de un duelo bastante equilibrado.Además, no se enfrentaban con intención de hacerse daño. Sus sonrisas dejaban bien claro que estaban disfrutando como nunca.

Una ola golpeó el costado del barco, que se sacudió de un lado a otro, y varios soldados cayeron aparatosamente. Francia y España apenas sí parecieron darse cuenta, y continuaron caminando en círculos. Las puntas de sus espadas se rozaban, casi se acariciaban, mientras medían paso a paso sus fuerzas.

—¿Te duele mucho, Antonio? Si quieres podemos dejarlo —sugirió Francia con un tono juguetón.

—¿Doler? Es como si me hubiera picado un mosquito. Creía que eras más fuerte, Francis —respondió España, dedicándole una sonrisa agresiva—. ¿O es que te estás mareando?

— _Moi_? Eres tú el que está sangrando, querido.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Y España se lanzó hacia delante, tan rápido que cogió desprevenido a Francia y a su público por igual. Francia levantó la espada para interponerla advirtiendo que sería un tajo desde un costado. Las hojas resonaron cuando chocaron la una con la otra. Pero el impulso era demasiado y chocó contra Francia, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Éste aferró al hombro de España para evitar caer; ya se conocía sus estrategias. Era lo que tenía haber luchado tantos siglos seguidos.

El problema era que España también se conocía las suyas.

Forcejearon y los músculos del cuello se les pusieron rojos, se les marcó una vena en la frente y resoplaron por el esfuerzo. Cualquier persona normal habría caído con los brazos pulverizados, y las mismas espadas comenzarona gemir bajo la violenta presión de sus cuerpos. Al final España resbaló y Francia aprovechó para darle un cabezazo. Trató de retorcerle un brazo a la espalda y arrancarle la espada de las manos, pero el reino se escurrió, rodó por el suelo y volvió a levantarse, abriendo una buena distancia entre ambos.

Francia contuvo un estremecimiento de excitación. Le gustaba decir que era una persona pacífica, pero mentiría si dijera que la pelea no le excitaba. Que no se había acostumbrado a saborear la sangre, a dejarse insuflar por el subidón de adrenalina, y que no disfrutaba de todos y cada uno de los pasos de la batalla. También saboreaba y con mucho gusto la satisfacción de vencer en un combate.

Y quería ganar. Quería hacerle reconocer que había perdido, sin trampas, sin fallos. Sólo como camaradas.

Hacía mucho que no podía divertirse así con ningún reino.

Entonces los dos se arrojaron al frente, con un fondo digno de manual. Pocas veces Francia se había sentido tan elegante y flexible como en ese momento, ni España le había parecido tan hermoso, con el fuego iluminándole los ojos y la sonrisa rasgándole el rostro. Tuvo la sensación de que era un momento perfecto. Sus espadas chocaron y vibraron en el aire, mientras se arrastraban la una sobre la otra, arrancando chispazos. Su muñeca soportó bien el impacto, aunque los dedos se le resistieron y adormecieron. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Entonces la espada de España se quebró y la mitad superior salió disparada. La hoja de Francia se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

Los dos se mantuvieron en vilo un instante. Después exhalaron el aire que habían contenido y la tripulación y los soldados estallaron en alaridos de júbilo y algún que otro insulto cuando las monedas cambiaron de amo.

Ambos se recompusierony España, buen perdedor, le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Me ha gustado. ¡Ha sido divertido! Tenemos que repetirlo.

Francia asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente, pero para su interior pensó que no podrían volver a alcanzar ese grado de perfección, por mucho que le sedujera la idea. Cada momento era único, insuperable, inimitable.

Llevado por un impulso, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrar:

—Puedes tomar la revancha… en la cama.

España resopló, divertido. Los dos estaban sudados, medio desvestidos y las camisas se les pegaban al cuerpo. Si no hubieran estado rodeados de marineros, Francia tenía la seguridad de que lo habría empotrado contra el mástil y habría empezado a besarle el cuello y a devorarle la boca.

Le costó una barbaridad contenerse cuando España, con esa sonrisa suya que le volvía loco, le dijo:

—Te espero abajo. Voy a vendarme la herida. Por cierto, me debes una espada.

Francia se relamió los labios, paladeando la sal, y se volvió para recoger sus respectivas armas mientras España desaparecía de la cubierta, recibiendo palmadas de los hombres, que lo felicitaban entre sonrisas. Incluso a los franceses les caía bien. Había sido una buena idea traérselo en su barco.

 

*

 

El camarote del capitán era estrecho, pero la cama cumplió su cometido y al final tampoco necesitaron tanto sitio.

A Francia le gustaba considerarse un amante atento y se recreaba en todos los pasos, tanto que más de una vez España gimió que se moviera más rápido mientras se retorcía entre sus piernas. Pero, al contrario que en otras relaciones, no se limitaba a dar. Cuando España le besaba y lo apretaba contra sí, cuando le murmuraba que era precioso y lo llamaba una y otra vez con su acento español, acariciando su pelo…

Sentía algo inimaginable.

Se sentía querido.

Y aunque le gustaría negarlo, se estaba ablandando. Era demasiado bonito dejarse llevar. Y eso que él era de los que pensaban que nunca, nunca, debía permitirse esa debilidad. Porque luego haría mucho daño.

Pero ahora no podía importarle menos. Yacía de espaldas contra el pecho de España, mientras este le hacía trencitas y se dejaban mecer por el barco.

—Ojalá tardáramos más —suspiró.

—¿Tanto me vas a echar de menos? —rió España—. Perfecto. —Dejó la trenza y comenzó con otra.

—¿Y tú a mí? ¿No vas a echar de menos a tu adorable marido?

—Debo ser la única persona de Europa que te considera adorable —respondió, dándole un beso en la frente. Le pasó una mano por un hombroy le acarició una cicatriz—. Ten cuidado cuando luches contra Austria.

—Y tú dale _otra_ paliza a Inglaterra. ¡Lo que habría dado por ver su cara! Y mándale recuerdos de mi parte. Dile que si te hace otra cicatriz, le cortaré la cabeza. ¡No te rías! Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, por eso me río. Eres un encanto.—Esta vez le besó en la punta de la nariz.

Después le pasó la manocon lentitud por los pectorales y empezó a descender. Francia emitió un sonido bastante parecido a un ronroneo y se dejó mimar. España recorrió una cicatriz con un dedo.

—Esta es de Pavía, ¿verdad?

—Qué buena vista tienes.—Levantó la cabeza para verla. Apenas sí era una sombra y casi no se diferenciaba del resto de su piel. Se giró y se puso bocabajo—. Y esta de aquí, ¿es de San Sebastián?[1]

Ningún reino que tuviera la suficiente experiencia era lo bastante ingenuo para creer que podía mantenerse en paz con su vecino durante muchos años. Aunque para ellos era natural encontrarse la mayoría de las veces en el bando contrario, cuando les tocaba colaborar, saltaban demasiadas heridas y muchas todavía escocían.

Por eso tenían acuerdo tácito, silencioso. O eso había aprendido Francia con los años. Había temas sobre los que no se hablaba. Jamás se hacían promesas. Y si surgían los sentimientos, había que tragárselos. Porque quién sabía dónde estarían mañana. Francia sabía que había muchos ministros en la corte madrileña que opinaban que estar aliados con él era contraproducente. Lo mismo sucedía en París. Que la guerra contra Austria fuera favorable o no definiría muchas cosas para el futuro. Además, España estaba barriendo el Caribe para despiojarlo de holandeses y británicos. Como siempre, intentaba abarcar demasiados flancos. Un día caería, como todos los imperios. Sin embargo, por suerte o desgracia, todavía le quedaba mucha guerra que dar. Y él necesitaba aprovecharla y mantenerle de su lado todo el tiempo posible.

Pero pensar en ello mientras estaban en la cama le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Le hacía pensar en lo repugnante que era. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si tenía a dos centímetros de su nariz la prueba de lo rápido que podían cambiar las cosas? Si se ponía a contar, perdería la cuenta de las veces que se habían herido el uno al otro, y con bastante saña, para qué mentir.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Se habían adentrado en terrenos pantanosos de los que costaba mucho volver. Francia experimentó un pequeño golpe de miedo. Hacía mucho que estar juntos les resultaba natural. Pero, en ocasiones como aquella, surgía la cruda realidad. Estaban _tan_ cerca que superaba las barreras de la lógica. Mucho más de lo que deberían dos reinos. Lo suficiente para que doliera, porque nada duraba para siempre. Las cicatrices lo demostraban. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuánto les quedaría…?

«No seas idiota. No desperdicies estos momentos. Más tarde te arrepentirás de no haberlos aprovechadoal máximo».

Debía atesorarlos, pero no hacerse ilusiones con ellos.

—Oye —dijo España.

Francia, aliviado por la interrupción, musitó:

—Dime.

—Gana la guerra. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo? —sonrió el otro con tristeza.

Francia bajó la cabeza y la meneó, también sonriendo aunque con los hombros tensos.

«Porque me preocupo por ti», decían sus ojos. «Y porque te…»

«¡No!»

Con la impresión de que iba a gritar, se puso de rodillas, cogió a España por las caderas y tiró hasta que logró tumbarlo y levantarle las piernas. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró contra los labios.

—¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a otra ronda?

Antonio lo miró, medio hundido en la almohada, y sonrió, algo sonrojado.

—¿No hemos empapado suficiente la cama del capitán?

—Qué va, yo creo que todavía está bastante seca —insistió, deslizando una de las manos hacia su entrepierna.

Le pareció que Antonio, por un momento, se mostraba decepcionado por desviar la conversación o quizá por no contestar.

«Porque te quiero».

Ah, las palabras prohibidas. Vaciló. Quizás no debería huir. Quizás tendría que…

Entonces Antonio le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí para besarlo, invadiéndole la boca con más furia de la necesaria. Después, sólo tuvieron que dejarse llevar.

 

*

 

Esa noche, mientras bebían y se acercaban por fin a las costas de España, donde este desembarcaría para encaminarse hacia Cartagena y Panamá a luchar contra los ingleses una vez más, Antonio soltó algo que Francia no supo cómo responder.

—Ya entiendo por qué dijo Inglaterra eso sobre ti.

Francia se echó a reír.

—¡Qué no habrá dicho ese sobre mí! Pero, venga, sorpréndeme.

—Dice que nunca ha conocido a alguien tan solitario como tú. Y yo al principio no entendía a qué se refería. Pero ahora sí.

España dio un trago a la botella y dio el tema por terminado, porque retomaron la cordial conversación que habían mantenido hasta entonces. Y Francia no tuvo valor para responder, lo cual le hizo pensar en dos cosas que ya sabía, pero que no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Por una parte, que Antonio había sido amable al permitirle no tener que responder.

Por otra, que era un maldito cobarde porque le daba tanto, tanto miedo...

 

****

 

**9 de febrero de 1763, reino de Francia, palacio de Versalles**

 

—Firmad, por favor —dijo Inglaterra, extendiendo el documento hacia ellos.

Francia experimentó un acceso de ira que controló a duras penas, obligándose a dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora a Inglaterra mientras lo acuchillaba para sus adentros. Al tomar la pluma e inclinarse sobre la mesa experimentó un latigazo de dolor que le ascendió por la columna vertebral y por un momento creyó que caería. Pero entonces sintió la mano de España sosteniéndole con firmeza por la cadera. El agradecimiento y la humillación lo embargaron y tuvo que respirar hondo. No soportaba mostrar lo débil que estaba frente a sus enemigos, por lo que agradeció la discreción de su compañero.

De todas formas, las heridas no eran nada en comparación con lo humillante que resultaba estampar la firma en aquel tratado. La gracia era que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado y se consolaba diciéndose que no permitiría que aquello durara mucho tiempo. La guerra volvería a comenzar en cuanto recuperara un poco el aliento, y lo mismo podía decir de España.

Cuando terminó, dirigió otra sonrisa a Inglaterra que, muy pagado de sí mismo, los observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa cuchicheando con sus embajadores. España cogió la pluma y firmó sin ceremonias,. Tenía un vendaje en el cuello y otro en la frente, pero se comportaba como si aquello no fuera con él, como si estuviera muy lejos, en otro lugar. Recibir Luisiana a cambio de haber perdido Florida y todos los territorios al este del Mississippi no era un gran consuelo, sino otra frontera más que defender frente a Inglaterra, y España nunca había estado bien de dinero.

Francia tensó las mandíbulas y miró con rabia contenida a Inglaterra. El reino alzó los ojos. Por un momento le pareció que su gesto se demudaba, pero cuando parpadeó ahí estaba esa irritante sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me encanta hacer negocios con vosotros —comentó de pronto, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a ambos—. En especial contigo, España. Espero que podamos seguir colaborando en las Indias.

España se había puesto lívido y sus moratones y heridas resaltaban más que nunca. Dio un paso al frente y toda la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Inglaterra estaba allí en calidad de embajador, como sus hombres, y no se le podía poner un dedo encima. Sin embargo, se encontraban en el centro de Francia. ¿Qué iba a hacer si decidían darle una paliza bien merecida?

«Declararnos la guerra otra vez, por ejemplo. Y acosar mis costas, porque sería _mi_ responsabilidad aunque España diera el primer golpe. Y mi armada está echa una pena ahora mismo. Por no hablar de lo que me haría el rey…».

Inglaterra se puso un poco pálido cuando España se detuvo frente a él con una mirada tan fría que incluso Francia creyó que iba a atravesarlo con la espada allí mismo. Tenía que intervenir a pesar de que le hubiera encantado sentarse a contemplar la escena con un vaso de vino en la mano.

Pero España se le adelantó:

—Aprovecha mientras puedas, Inglaterra —dijo con suavidad—. No soy tan buen comerciante como tú, ¿o debería decir ladrón?, y cuando me siento estafado me apetece cortar a la gente por la mitad.

Inglaterra resopló por lo bajo, sin caer en la breva.

—Siempre has tenido la boca muy grande, España, pero hace ya tiempo que no puedes enfrentarte a mí. Ni siquiera los dos juntos, y eso que España vino a intentar salvarte como tu caballero andante, ¿eh, Francia? ¿No es triste?

Cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta, España había empujado a Inglaterra contra la pared. Todos se pusieron en pie, gritando, en especial los ministros españoles, que tenían un gesto de demudado horror. Pero entonces España se separó de Inglaterra. Este tosió y se recolocó el pañuelo del cuello, levantando una mano para calmar a la gente.

—Tan poco educado como siempre. Podrías habérmelo dicho con menos violencia.

—Alguien como tú sólo se merece lo que da a los demás.

Inglaterra rió por lo bajo y después salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás. Francia se volvió para hablar con España, pero éste había sido rodeado por sus embajadores, que le preguntaban si se había vuelto loco. Intercambió una mirada con uno de sus hombres y después se apresuró a ir tras Inglaterra, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Espera!

Inglaterra se detuvo, hizo un gesto para que los dejaran a solas, y se encaró a él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Qué bonito por tu parte preocuparte por mi salud, Francia, es todo un…

—Sólo quiero saber si tengo que prepararme para una declaración de guerra —lo interrumpió.

—No soy tan infantil como para perder todos los beneficios que acabo de ganar sólo por un empujón —sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Prefiero llevarme bien con España y que se abra un poquito antes de que tener que volver a daros una paliza. Te lo creas o no, es cansado.

—Me arrepiento de lo que he dicho, ojalá España te hubiera destrozado la cara —gruñó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Antes de alejarse dijo—: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—¿No puedes imaginártelo? —Inglaterra rió por lo bajo—. Que ni me atreviera a volver a insultarte. Tienes un buen marido, aunque te lo ganaste a sangre. ¿De verdad te ha merecido la pena tanto sacrificio por meter la mano en sus territorios de las Indias?

—Al menos lo he tenido más tiempo que tú —respondió, irritado—, a quien se te ofreció trayendo la paz consigo. Desde luego, no tendrías que haberte convertido en un vulgar ladrón si tu rey hubiera podido controlar su polla.

Inglaterra se sonrojó violentamente y Francia sintió un pequeño golpe de euforia al comprender que había ganado aquel pequeño encontronazo. La satisfacción se apagó en cuanto creyó que Inglaterra decidiría que había que terminar lo que habían empezado en la sala de reuniones. Sin embargoel reino consiguió controlarse. Es más, relajó la expresión y sus hombros se hundieron un poco.

—Consérvalo cuanto puedas, Francis. O luego te pasarás la vida preguntándote si no podrías haber alargado un poquito más esos momentos en los que no teníais que luchar.

Francia le siguió con la mirada y puso los brazos en jarras mientras lo veía alejarse, de nuevo con la cabeza bien alta y una actitud digna, aunque él le pareció que estaba triste y solo.

«¿Por qué se supone que el más solitario soy yo, cuando tú te empeñas en ser tan miserable? Que alguien me lo explique».

Cuando regresó a la habitación y logró rescatar a España de las manos de sus ministros asegurándoles que todo estaba bien y que no había pasado nada, se lo llevó aparte sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y musitó:

—No hace falta que hagas esas cosas por mí.

España entornó los ojos y sujetó la mano contra su mejilla.

—¿Te molesta?

—Tonto, eso nunca. Sólo me da pena que no le hayas roto la nariz. —Se encontró sonriendo como un idiota cuando España ahogó una risotada. Así estaba mucho mejor. De acuerdo que cuando se ponía serio tenía un toque excitante, pero no era nada comparado con sus sonrisas—. La próxima vez, no tengas dudas.

—Si vuelve a hablar mal de ti haré algo más que romperle la nariz —respondió con fuego en los ojos.

Francia se quedó mirándolo, arrobado, y el pecho le dolió tanto que casi se le escapó un gemido. Después, sonriendo, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó con ímpetu.

—Estúpido.

—¿Ah? ¡Encima que…!

No le dejó terminar y Antonio no terminó en claudicar y estrecharlo contra sí. Lo calmó con suavidad cuando se le sacudieron los hombros, incapaz de contener un llanto de rabia.

—Tranquilo, Francis. No se saldrá siempre con la suya —lo arrulló dulcemente—. Te lo prometo.

Y aquellas palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la mente.

 

****

 

**2 de enero de 1744, París, reino de Francia**

 

_Querido Antonio_

Francia escribía febril, casi poseído. Una sonrisa desagradable le curvaba los labios y ni se molestó en cuidar su letra, que por lo general parecía una obra de arte. Ni siquiera era un mensaje largo. Lo importante era que llegara rápido.

 

 _Imagino que tú, que tienes una colonia tan cerca, ya lo habrás escuchado, pero yo acabo de enterarme de lo que ha sucedido en Boston. Ese motín de los criollos. Tendrías que ver cómo ha reaccionado mi Corte, Antonio. Todo el mundo está alborozado; el embajador inglés no cabe en sí de indignación. Parece que va a haber guerra. No me extrañaría en absoluto, porque el motivo es ante todo económico: los colonos se niegan a pagar los gastos de la guerra. ¡Es maravilloso! Nunca pensé que una victoria pudiera acabar volviéndose tan rápido contra Inglaterra_.

 

Se detuvo un momento a respirar hondo.

 

_Es el momento, Antonio. Tenemos que aprovechar._

_Es la única oportunidad que tendremos._

_Tuyo,_

_Francis._

*

 

**15 de febrero de 1744, Madrid, reino de España**

 

España recibió la noticia con mucho menos entusiasmo que Francia, pero cuando leyó su carta tampoco le sorprendieron sus ansias de venganza. Era una idea que había corrido de boca en boca por su propia corte. La idea de que Inglaterra tuviera problemas con sus territorios era deliciosa, desde luego, y a España también le resultaba tentador echar una mano a los rebeldes.

Sin embargo, la cuestión le ponía los pelos de punta. No le hacía nada de gracia ayudar a unos colonos contra su metrópoli. No porque traicionara sus propios principios —¿hacía cuánto que había dejado de respetarlos él mismo?—, sino porque ¿no sería tentar demasiado la suerte? Francia había perdido a Canadá. Él, en cambio, tenía muchas colonias. Y un par limítrofes con las británicas.

 

_Querido Francia_

 

 _Me gustaría poder darte una respuesta definitiva, pero no puedo. Ha sido una noticia impactante y aquí todo el mundo está nervioso también. Sin embargo, no hay nada decidido. Te iré informando, claro, pero creo que va a haber mucha gente en contra_.

 

Sin embargo, y bien lo sabía él, si los franceses presionaban, obrarían magia en la toma de decisiones españolas. Aquello le dejó un mal sabor de boca, pero continuó escribiendo.

 

_Tengo tantas ganas como tú de desbaratar a Inglaterra, pero no estoy seguro. Nada seguro. Es una idea que me produce bastante rechazo. Es arriesgado. Así que piénsatelo antes de hacer nada, apenas has salido de la guerra y deberías tener cuidado, por fuerte que seas. No te precipites. O al menos no te dejes arrastrar por tus ministros, Francis._

_Estaremos en contacto_.

 

—Sí, estaremos —suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

 

_Tuyo_

 ****

 

[1]              Entre 1718-19 España, cuando intentó conquistar Cerdeña y Sicilia, se enfrentó a la Cuádruple Alianza que salió en defensa del tratado de Utrecht, formada por el Sacro Imperio, los Países Bajos, Francia y Gran Bretaña. Entre otras batallas, donde España no obtuvo más que derrotas, los ingleses penetraron en el norte y lograron la rendición de Vigo y Pontevedra mientras que un ejército francés de 20.000 hombres invadió Guipúzcoa y tomó San Sebastián.


	5. Casi un siglo

 

**Octubre de 1781 Yorktown, Virginia, Colonias Rebeldes**

 

—Vaya por Dios, no había imaginado que estaríais tan mal —sonrió España, bajando con paso cansado por la pasarela.

Antes de que pudiera ni terminar de hablar, Francia lo estrechó con tanta fuerza en un abrazo que lo levantó del suelo y lo dejó sin aire. Cuando lo soltó, España se tambaleó un poco, recuperó el equilibrio y rió:

—¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

—¡No has podido venir en mejor momento! —exclamó Francia. Se volvió hacia atrás—. ¿Verdad, chico?

Un muchacho de tez pálida y ojos azules miraba el barco con ojos centellantes de hambre.

—¿Es cierto que traes comida?

—Mucha comida. Y un poco de todo[1] —afirmó España.

—¡Dios mío, gracias!

Y esta vez fue él quien le dio un abrazo.

Cuando acabaron los efusivos encuentros, los dos reinos se apartaron mientras Alfred agradecía a Francisco de Saavedra[2] la rapidez con la que había traído todos aquellos pertrechos desde la Habana. Mientras tanto, España aprovechó para examinarlo. No se habían visto muchas veces de forma directa, ya que él negociaba desde Luisiana o Florida con colonias fronterizas, pero alguna que otra vez habían tenido la ocasión de sentarse a charlar. O incluso a pelear. Era alto, bastante, aunque se notaba que todavía le quedaba por el camino otro estirón, y con un rubio mucho más intenso que el de Inglaterra. Mientras que el de este parecía un poco paja, el de Alfred era como el trigo. Estaba delgado y cansado, con profundas ojeras, pero desprendía energía por todos y cada uno de sus poros. Era una de esas personas incapaces de callarse a menos que estuvieran durmiendo.

España dio un golpecito a la casaca de Francia y le tendió la botella de vino que había escogido específicamente para él. No necesitó mirarle para ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro, aunque tampoco le pilló desprevenido el rápido pero intenso beso que le estampó en la boca. Se separaron con disimulo, sin ganas de armar un escándalo en medio del puerto.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó—. Me asusté bastante cuando recibimos el mensaje de Grasse: creímos que la situación era peor.

—¿Por eso has venido? —preguntó Francia, descorchando la botella y dando un trago ansioso.

España no pudo evitar pensar que había tenido que estar muy desesperadopara no molestarse ni en buscar una copa de la que beber.

—Sí —reconoció con sinceridad.

Francia se relamió los labios, suspiró, satisfecho, y dijo:

—De momento todo va bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Mis barcos impiden que Inglaterra y los suyos salgan, pero los ingleses son tercos y ahí siguen. Deben tener incluso menos comida que nosotros y aun así disparan todos los días para hacernos creer que tienen ganas de guerra. La verdad es que se estaba volviendo bastante descorazonador, estábamos más o menos equilibrados. —Dio otro trago al vino—. Hasta que has llegado tú. Vamos a hablar con de Grasse y Lafayette. Seguro que les va a encantar saber todo lo que traes en esos barcos.

 

*

 

Aquella noche los tres se sentaron a beber. Los franceses bloqueaban el puerto con ochenta y ocho navíos, más o menos los mismos con los que contaba la Royal Navy inglesa. Por otra parte, Washington —España había seguido sus estrategias de lejos. No se podía decir que fuera el mejor general del mundo— había traído a unos cuatro mil franceses y tres mil milicianos, de modo que habían reforzado las fuerzas que ya rodeaban la ciudad. En definitiva, era un juego de resistencia y durante los próximos días comprobarían quién aguantaba más.

—Odio los asedios —masculló Alfred—. No tienen nada de honorable. Nada en esta guerra lo está siendo.

—La guerra nunca es honorable, chico. Ni justa. Sólo están las que te dan beneficios con menos muertos y las que te destruyen y además te quitan a mucha gente —dijo Francia, pasándole la botella.

—Pues las cosas no tendrían que ser así —gruñó, con los ojos húmedos. Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió hasta que se le escurrieron hilillos por la mandíbula y la garganta. Después la dejó a su lado e hipó—. No tendrían que ser… —Sorbió por la nariz—. Inglaterra es un imbécil. Un jodido y rematado imbécil.

Francia y España intercambiaron una mirada y arquearon las cejas. Si Alfred supiera… Para ellos no era más que un niño que ni siquiera sabía lo que era ser un país independiente. Uno que tuviera que protegerse por sí mismo y tomar decisiones sin escudarse detrás de la metrópoli. No tenía ni idea de cómo serían las guerras entonces.

España se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Alfred sobre los hombros, pensando en Río de la Plata, Nueva España, Perú o Nueva Granada. Se le encogía el corazón de sólo pensar que siguieran el ejemplo de Alfred y sus hermanos. Por eso no había querido participar en aquello. Se había negado en rotundo hasta que lo convencieron de lo importante que era que los británicos desaparecieran de una maldita vez de América. Y sólo aceptó a regañadientes. No aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo Alfred. Comprendía a Inglaterra. Al fin y al cabo, había luchado para protegerle, ¿no? Tenía sentido que pagara por la guerra que tanto había desgastado al gobierno de Londres.

Pero eso no iba a decírselo, claro.

Se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí cuando debería estar aprovechando para continuar liberando territorios por el centro de América y alejar a Inglaterra de una maldita vez de los alrededores de México[3].

Con todo, no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración por Alfred. Poner en jaque a Inglaterra no era fácil —claro que también había que considerar que estaba agotado tras la última guerra contra Francia— y menos sin grandes batallas, a excepción de Saratoga, que había sido la que había terminado por convencer a los europeos de inclinarse a favor de los rebeldes. O, al menos, lo habían hecho Francia, España y Holanda. Todos los que habían sufrido en demasiadas ocasiones los ataques de Inglaterra.

—Trata de dormir —le recomendó, fijándose en sus ojeras—. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas a partir de mañana. Porque tienes que ganar la guerra, ¿verdad?

Alfred se mordió el labio inferior y luego miró a su alrededor. Había cientos de tiendas de campaña, pero también muchos soldados durmiendo al raso. Muchísimos. Y a lo lejos destacaba la ciudad de Yorktown; tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. España se imaginó que debía estar pensando en todos los muertos y en las palabras de Francia. Al final asintió con seriedad y se incorporó, devolviéndole el abrigo a España. Los dos se lanzaron a sujetarlo cuando trastabilló y lo contemplaron irse haciendo unas pocas eses.

—¿Hacía mucho que no bebía?

—¿Tú crees que había algo para beber? —preguntó Francia con sorna.

España sonrió y luego se frotó un brazo cuando una corriente de aire fresco los golpeó. No hacía demasiado frío, pero, aun así, con la hoguera convertida en rescoldos echaba un poco de menos su chaquetón.

Francia se incorporó con un resoplido, cruzó la distancia que los separaba y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Ven aquí dentro.

—Gracias —ronroneó España, alargando las «s». Siendo de noche y habiendo tantos soldados, a nadie le extrañaría que un par se acurrucaran juntos. Esas cosas solían pasarse por alto. Además, no estarían mucho tiempo. España tendría que irse pronto y Francia lo sabía; por eso le había ofrecido pasar la noche en su tienda. Y España no había titubeado en aceptar—. Ah, qué calentito. Joder, Francis, apestas.

—¡Discúlpeme usted por no tener más agua y colonia a mano! —se indignó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para apartarse—. Ya me voy, no vaya a destrozar su aguda naricilla.

Riendo, lo apretó con más fuerza contra sí. Forcejearon un poco hasta que Francia, que tampoco había puesto muchas ganas, se rindió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al tiempo que se recostaba contra su mochila. A pesar de las hogueras podían ver con claridad las estrellas, que los cubrían como un manto. Francia empezó a acariciarle el hombro con el dedo gordo y suspiró:

—Estar aquí me hace pensar en Canadá.

España apretó los labios, recordando cómo le había sentado perderlo. No podía decirle que lo recuperarían, porque no lo sabían; Canadá no se había rebelado contra el dominio inglés y tampoco había mantenido contactos intensos con Alfred y sus hermanos. Ya podrán darse con un canto en los dientes si Alfred lograba independizarse; esperar que Canadá también lo hiciera… Y, en ese caso, no volvería a formar parte de Francia. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y buscó una de sus manos. Entrelazaron los dedos y permanecieron en silencio.

España se sentía inseguro. No terminaba de sentirse cómodo luchando aquella guerra que tanto lo estaba desgastando. Porque si triunfaban, ¿qué vendría después? Sí, se quitaría a Inglaterra de encima, lo cual sería un alivio inmenso: desde que Francia fue expulsado de América, el acoso de Inglaterra se había vuelto brutal. Pero tener como vecina una nación independiente en un territorio tan rico le provocaba urticaria[4].

Respiró hondo. Francia lo había arrastrado a esa guerra, como tantas otras, y experimentaba de tanto en tanto punzadas de resentimiento. Sus Pactos de Familia les habían traído tantas satisfacciones como desgracias.

Pero, por lo menos, les daba una excusa para estar juntos.

—Oye, Francis —susurró—. ¿Crees que…? ¿Francis?

Volvió la cabeza. Francis había cerrado los ojos. Su respiración era acompasada. Estaba agotado y no era de extrañar. Parecía que es noche no iba a ser como habían planeado, pero no le importó. Enternecido, le acarició una mejilla, pensando en lo diferente que era cuando estaba durmiendo. Disfrutó un rato de aquella visión y después lo levantó con cuidado. Cuando se lo puso a la espalda para llevarlo hacia su tienda, Francia le pasó los brazos por el cuello y enterró la cara contra su cuello, rascándole con la barba de varios días.

«Si pudiera quedarme con él».

No, no. Tenía cosas que hacer. Ya tendrían tiempo de disfrutar si ganaban la guerra. Aun así, cuando ayudó a Francis a recostarse entre sus mantas y se tumbó a su lado, se dijo que tampoco estaba tan mal pasar la noche así.

 

****

 

**3 de septiembre de 1783, palacio de Versalles, París, reino de Francia**

 

Más a menudo de lo que uno pudiera pensar, los pactos de paz resultaban casi tan amargos como reconocer la derrota. Eso era lo que pensaba Francia mientras observaba cómo Alfred… No, ahora ya oficialmente Estados Unidos, e Inglaterra se ignoraban, sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa. Alfred se cruzaba de brazos, como un niño pequeño, mientras que la mirada de Inglaterra parecía pasar sobre él, como si no estuviera allí. La atmósfera era tan tensa que los delegados se colocaban una y otra vez el cuello de las chaquetas y carraspeaban, removiéndose en las sillas. Ni siquiera John Jay, representante de los Estados Unidos, parecía tan satisfecho como debería estarlo.

Francia suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a Estados Unidos. El joven se la palmeó, clavando una mirada rabiosaen Inglaterra. La Corona británica sólo se había avenido a firmar la paz con Francia. Es decir, no reconocían que hubieran perdido contra las Trece Colonias, sino contra él en particular.

—¡Prefiero perder ante ti que ante ese… malnacido! —había espetado Inglaterra, furioso.

Desesperado, habría preferido Francia, pero había que respetar las fachadas de los demás. Pero lo importante era, como le había dicho a Estados Unidos, que ahora iba a ser libre. ¿No era lo que había estado buscando? En cualquier caso, le hacía gracia salir ganador de una guerra en la que se suponía que no era el protagonista y que le había costado un maldito ojo de la cara.

Pero al menos lo habían logrado. Inglaterra no volvería a poder atacar a España desde el Norte de América, ni tampoco seguiría destrozando las vías de comercio de los demás. No por un tiempo, como mínimo. Y había perdido una importante fuente de ingresos. Y eso eran grandes noticias, por mucho que necesitara urgentemente unos meses de paz durante los cuales, por desgracia, no iba a tener tiempo para descansar. Tenía que reorganizarse un poco y cubrir los dolorosos gastos.

Se dejó caer en un asiento reprimiendo un resoplido de amargura. Estaba acostumbrado a las victorias pírricas, pero seguían dejándole el mismo mal sabor de boca que la primera vez. Si sólo todo hubiera sido podido más rápido, o Estados Unidos no hubiera necesitado _tanto_ dinero…

—…contento con todo esto. ¿No te va a afectar también a ti? —escuchó decir a Inglaterra.

—Yo sólo estoy recuperando mis territorios, Inglaterra. Es lo que tiene ser familia de Francia —respondió España—. Como dices tú, es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Sonríe ahora que puedes. Pronto te meteré la espada por el…

Francia, que había estado jugueteando con una pluma, la lanzó con puntería y alcanzó a Inglaterra en la frente.

—Lo siento, amigo, ese es terreno vedado —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

A su lado, Estados Unidos rió por lo bajomientras Inglaterra mascullaba de rabia. España, sin dejar de sonreír, se agachó sobre el documento y firmó, permitiéndose alargar el momento.

 

*

 

—¿Me concedéis este baile, mi señor?

Francia, que había estado concentrado en revolver el vino de su copa, levantó la vista, sorprendido. España le sonrió tendiéndole una mano. Sabía que estaba algo deprimido por culpa del tratado, ya que no le había sido completamente favorable. Pero ya lo había visto con claridad cuando decidió escapar de las jovencitas que revoloteaban a su alrededor a la espera de que las invitara a bailar. Tenía que estar de muy mal humor para haceralgo así —Estados Unidos, en cambio, parecía bastante satisfecho con la atención recibida y cuando España lo había dejado en la sala de baile, corría hacia la orquesta para sugerirles que tocaran una pieza típica de su país que pensaba enseñar a los parisinos—.

Sin embargo tenía la seguridad de que a él no le rechazaría.

Lo contempló de arriba abajo sin tapujos. Llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes, compuesto por una elegante casaca azul y dorada, una chupa más oscura, sin mangas, de botones dorados, y calzones claros. Estaba tan guapo que uno podía olvidarse de las tenues ojeras y las arrugas en torno a los ojos. A pesar de la barba, tenía un aire muy joven todavía. No pudo evitar recordar sus primeros encuentros, cuando él todavía daba sus primeros pasos por Europa. Francia casi parecía una chica y había algo etéreo en él. Tan fuerte, arrogante, y con una lengua tan larga. Pero compasivo a la vez.

Su gran enemigo.

Costaba creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos.

Ahora Francia era tan alto como él, más robusto y había perdido ese aire delicado, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Más viejo, con más cicatrices, más cansado. Y también más grande.

Contuvo una sonrisa al ver que se sonrojaba un poco. Después se recompuso y le tomó la mano.

—Por supuesto, _monsieur —_ dijo, lo suficiente agudo como para pasar por una mujer.

España se rió por lo bajo. Le encantaba saber que era capaz de ver más allá de las fachadas de Francia. No le cabía la menor duda de que se había alegrado de que fuera a por él, incluso si se había retirado al balcón para buscar un poco de tranquilidad. Porque lo que quería era bailar, no obligarle a que le prestara atención y se comportara como un caballero. Sólo eso. Bailar.

Les llegaba la música de la orquesta, que tocaba animada desde el interior del Palacio y, así, pudieron seguir los pasos de los distintos bailes sin demasiadas dificultades. Sus brazos se chocaron un par de veces antes de encontrar la posición y se sonrieron, como diciéndose: «voy a llevarte yo». «Qué encanto, ¿en serio lo crees?». Pero al final Francia claudicó. Al menos para el primer baile, que era un viejo minueto que no llegó a reconocer. Supuso que sería alguna variante americana que Estados Unidos les había convencido para tocar. Después vino una chacona clásica española, que terminó con más de un roce que iba un poco demasiado lejos, a pesar de su tono desenfadado, y un pasacalle más majestuoso y lento, que terminó con Francia envolviendo a España por la cintura y un beso espontáneo. Los dos miraron hacia los ventanales, asegurándose de que nadie estaba fijándose en ellos, y después, aferrados por la cintura retrocedieron hasta situarse a la sombra de un pequeño rosal. Allí perdieron toda inhibición. Cuando Francia empezó a besarle el cuello España soltó una pequeña risa.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme a ponerme el pañuelo —jadeó.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió Francia—. Te dejaré comonuevo.

Como respuesta, España le rozó una zona peligrosa y después le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Bien pensado, la ropa le importaba poco. Por él, le encantaría arrancársela a Francia allí mismo. Estaba considerándolo seriamente cuando la entrada al balcón se abrió y escucharon unas voces que se acercaban. Se quedaron paralizados, con la ropa mal puesta y las manos en posiciones comprometidas. Después España le tiró de un brazo y se escabulleron detrás del rosal, apretujándose contra una esquina. Una elegante y acaramelada pareja ocupó el lugar donde habían estado ellos. Se miraron y les costó contener la risa. Entonces aprovechó que Francia le daba la espalda para abrazarlo. Le susurró al oído:

—Para que no cojas frío.

—Luego podemos entrar en calor, si te parece —respondió, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

España le besó con suavidad en los labios.

—Claro que sí.

Se puso a juguetear con sus largos mechones de pelo rubio mientras aguardaban a que la parejita decidiera que hacía demasiado frío y volviera al interior. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato decidió que no le importaría si se quedaban un rato más. Se estaba bien ahí y algo le decía, por la docilidad con la que Francia se dejaba abrazar, que opinaba igual. Le gustaba sentir su calor, envueltos en aroma a rosas, escondidos como si fueran niños pequeños. No era el lugar más íntimo del mundo, ni el más romántico, pero… Sentía el corazón inflamado de alegría. De triunfo. Aunque les hubiera costado, aunque no hubieran ganado tanto como esperaban, lo habían conseguido.

Dios, quién le iba a decir que un día uniría armas con Francia para enfrentarse a Inglaterra. A veces la vida deparaba sorpresas.

Francia se acomodó contra él y apoyó sus manos enguantadas sobre las de España. Él buscó sus dedos y terminaron entrelazándolos casi sin darse cuenta. Escucharon cómo un grupo de personas prorrumpía en carcajadas y un aplauso. Se imaginó que alguien habría hecho un paso de baile especialmente atrevido y apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro de Francia.

De…

—Francis —cuchicheó Antonio.

— _Oui?_

España sonrió tanto que le tiraron las mejillas.

—Nada.

—¿Qué? —rió por lo bajo—. ¿Cuánto vino has bebido?

—No mucho —mintió. La verdad era que Estados Unidos y él se habían retado silenciosamente después de una larga charla sobre vinos en la que España llevaba todas las de ganar. Pero apenas sí estaba mareado, así que no creía que importara mucho. Además, se sentía como flotando y no quería estropear ese sentimiento de buen humor—. Es que me gusta decir tu nombre —reconoció—. Antes era distinto.

Francia asintió con lentitud y España levantó la vista hacia el cielo, donde titilaban las frías estrellas. Parecía que hubiera pasado toda una vida, pero en realidad no hacía ni cincuenta años que, a pesar de todas las veces que se habían acostado, todavía existía una barrera insalvable entre ambos. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba bien en qué momento la habían derribado. Pero lo cierto era que ya no estaba ahí. Y los dos lo sabían.

—Antonio —susurró Francis.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy cansado pero, ¿te gustaría hacer una escapada?

Parpadeó, confuso.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé. A cualquier sitio. Los dos solos. Una semana, por ejemplo. El tiempo suficiente para que no quieran degollarnos. ¿Qué te parece? —Hablando todavía muy bajito, se dio la vuelta.

Notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Una semana a solas. Alejados de todos los problemas, fingiendo ser personas normales. Le sonaba a gloria.

—¿Cuándo nos marchamos? —respondió, emocionado.

Francia soltó una carcajada. Luego se cubrió la boca con la mano y los dos estiraron el cuello para comprobar si la pareja los había descubierto. Pero parecían demasiado ocupados besándose el uno al otro.

Un buen ejemplo, la verdad.

Francis apoyó un brazo a un lado de su cabeza y de pronto uno de sus firmes muslos se coló entre los de España.

—Y es por cosas así es que te quiero tanto.

Se inclinó sobre él y España lo recibió con ganas.

 

****

 

 

**Junio de 1786, Madrid, reino de España**

 

España se había hecho con un abanico que alguna dama había olvidado en uno de los salones y ahora lo usaba con fruición. Se había abierto el cuello de la camisa y aun así no veía el momento de bajarse al Manzanares con Madrid a darse un chapuzón. Pero antes tenía que enviar la carta, no fuera a retrasarla todavía más.

 

_Querido Francis_

_Gracias por tu última carta. Sí, ya me encuentro bastante mejor, aunque no están siendo buenos años. Ha habido malas cosechas y el rey está teniendo que hacer numerosos desembolsos para importar trigo, algo que no le gusta cuando quiere centrarse en la guerra en las colonias._

Gruñó. Carlos III era, sin duda, un monarca inteligente, pero le obsesionaba demasiado el poder. No estaban logrando avances como en otros reinos y la economía seguía por los suelos. Aun así, insistían en la guerra. Últimamente se preguntaba muy a menudo cuanto sería capaz de aguantar.

Se secó la frente. Al menos ya había salido de la cama. Los años posteriores a la guerra de la independencia de Estados Unidos habían sido terribles. Para agravarlo, habían perdido a buenos ministros como Roda o Múzquiz, y Floridablanca cada vez estaba ganando un poder más absoluto. El rey tampoco gozaba de la mejor salud del mundo.

Aunqueahora que había llegado el buen tiempo, España quería olvidarse un tiempo de los problemas. Así que sonrió y garabateó con entusiasmo:

 

_El otro día encontré el colgante que me compraste cuando estuvimos en Ruan. Lo había dejado en algún cajón, a buen resguardo, y no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, así que ha sido todo un alivio. Me recuerda los buenos días que pasamos allí._

Tan buenos que, más que otra cosa, se le antojaban un sueño. Al final estuvieron lejos del mundo durante dos semanas en las que no le dijeron a nadie a dónde iban o qué pretendían hacer. Y pocas veces se habían sentido tan libres. O tan cercanos. Lo suficiente para visitar el lugar donde descansaba esa persona tan importante para Francis.

 

_Gracias por llevarme hasta ella, Francis. Sé lo que significó para ti._

«Gracias por mostrarme tu lado más vulnerable», pensó, aunque se abstuvo de escribirlo.

_Y gracias por todas esas historias. No creo que pueda olvidarlas._

_Siento que tú haces mucho más por mí que yo por ti. Y es algo que no me agrada. Ya sé que esto no es una competición, pero me gustaría demostrarte que también estoy dispuesto a algo así por ti._

_De verdad. Cualquier cosa._

Respiró hondo.

 

_Así que, por favor, cuídate. Y deja de hacerte el fuerte. Sé que tú también estás por los suelos. No te esfuerces. Y como te obliguen a trabajar haz tu mejor actuación y finge que te mueres si es necesario. Pero descansa. Por mí. ¿De acuerdo?_

Le tembló la mano. Las noticias que llegaban de París eran de todo menos halagüeñas. Quizás debería plantearse viajar con la excusa de visitar a su embajador, pero la verdad era que no se encontraba con fuerzas y estando débil su rey…

Aun así, quería verle.

 

_Cuando pueda subiré a verte. Así que intenta mejorar para cuando vaya. Aunque sabes que no me importa quedarme cuidándote, preferiría que saliéramos a pasear… y hacer otras cosas que son difíciles si estás enfermo._

_Tuyo,_

_Antonio._

*

 

**Agosto de 1786 [5], París, reino de Francia**

 

Leyó la carta sin fuerzas. Languidecía en la cama, incapaz de moverse excepto para vomitar en el barreño. Incluso entonces necesitaba que alguien le sujetara la cabeza para no ahogarse. Tenía los ojos rojos, irritados, y casi no podía tragar nada sin devolverlo. Por no hablar de otro tipo de deposiciones que lo traían por el camino de la amargura.

A cambio, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Demasiado. Cuando quería darse cuenta se encontraba recordando cosas que habían pasado hacia casi cien años o incluso más. Vio a Jeanne en sueños. También volvió a luchar en Pavía y Azincourt. Las escenas se mezclaban unas con otras y se despertaba en medio de la noche, jadeando, ardiendo de fiebre.

La gente se moría en oleadas. No era nada que no hubiera vivido antes. Al fin y al cabo, tenía muchos siglos a la espalda. Pero, por algún motivo, jamás le había resultado tan difícil de soportar. Algo hervía en su interior. Una rabia, una frustración que no era capaz de expresar, que llevaba envenenándole años.

Y le aterrorizaba pensar que pronto iba a estallar.

La gente estaba harta, quería pan, sólo pan.

Leer la carta de Antonio le sirvió para alejarse un poco de aquel sufrimiento constante. Y se encontró, a su pesar, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las sienes.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo fuerzas para responderte —susurró, dejándola sobre una mesa cercana, a buen recaudo por si acaso necesitaba vomitar una vez más—. Dame un poco de tiempo.

Casi había transcurrido un siglo desde que, por azares del destino, se convirtieron en aliados. ¿Cómo era posible? Parecía un suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que no había aprovechado lo suficiente todo ese tiempo. Ochenta y seis años se decía muy rápido, pero había sido tanto…

«Que no has hecho lo suficiente por mí. Diablos, Antonio. No me extraña que acabes tan destrozado siempre, te vuelcas demasiado. Para mí ha sido más que…»

Se le cerraban los párpados y se acurrucó de lado. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de llorar, atenazado por un miedo que no era capaz de explicar.

—Si sólo pudieras venir aquí _ahora_.

A pesar del calor tenía frío. Se cubrió con la manta y trató de conciliar el sueño concentrándose en pensar en Antonio. Quizás así lograra que las pesadillas no lo asaltaran.

Quizás…

 

*

 

 

[1]              La ayuda de España a las Trece Colonias nunca fue, como tal, oficial. Ofreció muchos suministros, como mosquetes, bayonetas, cañones, morteros, balas de calón, balas, ropa, uniformes, zapatos, tiendas, mantas, barcos, así como oficiales y marineros para ayudar a entrenar a las milicias rebeldes. Pero todo lo hizo a través de casas de comercio como la de José de Gardoqui e Hijos, en Bilbao. Su embajador se retiró tras la batalla de Saratoga de Londres, rompiendo las relaciones entre ambos países, y declaró la guerra a Gran Bretaña, pero no podía apoyar de forma abierta una rebelión colonial siendo él mismo un imperio. En total, el importe de la ayuda oficial y directa de la Corte española a la independencia de los EEUU puede cifrarse en un total relativo de 12.226.560 reales de vellón, de los que cuatro millones podían considerarse en concepto de préstamo y siete millones como generosas subvenciones a fondo perdido. Cabe destacar que cuatro millones se entregaron en 1776, bastante antes de que Francia decidiera ayudar oficialmente a los rebeldes. Es cierto que Francia pagó más, en torno a 166.980.000 reales de vellón, pero su economía era menos delicada que la española y además los EEUU revertieron a partir de 1790 unos 127 millones reales. A España sólo le devolvió unos 4 millones, así que, irónicamente, se podría considerar que España colaboró mucho más económicamente que Francia.

[2]              Francisco de Saavedra: comisionado regio. Protagonizaría la expedición y captura de Pensacola, así como el suministro a Yorktown.

[3]              Tras el acuerdo franco-español de 1779 (tratado de Aranjuez, que renovaba el Tercer Pacto de Familia de 1761) y en gran medida arrastrada por el Pacto de Familia, España terminó por participar en la guerra de independencia de EEUU. Las operaciones se dividieron en dos ámbitos: Francia se limitó a las operaciones bélicas al norte de América y España se concentró en el Caribe y América Central, a la vez que suministraba ayuda a la escuadra francesa para ir a Yorktown.

[4]              En el momento de la independencia estadounidense, Floridablanca comentó con el embajador inglés que «un acontecimiento como la independencia de América sería el peor ejemplo para otras colonias y convertiría a los americanos en los peores vecinos, en todos los sentidos, que podrían tener las colonias españolas». La Corte estaba dividida y queda claro que si ayudaron a los rebeldes no fue tanto por un amor a la libertad o a las ideas de la Ilustración —que, de todas formas, los estadounidenses adaptaron con el tiempo como justificación; los motivos de su independencia fueron ante todo económicos— lo que llevó a España a ayudar, sino el deseo de dañar los intereses ingleses.

[5]              A finales del siglo XVIII Francia se encontraba en una situación penosa: los límites de sus circunscripciones no eran precisas, la justicia estaba representada por interminables tribunales que generaban procesos eternos y gastos elevados. El fisco era de todo menos eficiente; muy desigual, con multiplicidad de impuestos generales y locales que variaban de una región a otra. Los impuestos, además, no eran recaudados por el rey, sino por terceros, que generaban problemas y estrechez financiera. Las viejas instituciones desfasadas se superponían a las nuevas y sólo contribuía a un creciente caos social durante el gobierno de un rey no muy fuerte.


	6. No dudes

**Madrugada del 21 de enero de 1793, París, reino de Francia**

 

Francia miró el anillo de zafiro. Estaba muy desgastado después de tanto llevarlo pero se había negado a cambiarlo. Tenía demasiado peso emocional. Le recordaba todos los problemas a los que se habían enfrentado, pero también los que habían superado.

Tenía la cabeza como un bombo y todavía no tenía muy claro si había acabado con todas sus reservas privadas de vino o no, pero si le preguntaran, juraría que había arrasado con las bodegas del palacio. Se colocó un poco mejor en el sofá, emitiendo un quejido de dolor, y bebió un poco de agua. Tenía la garganta seca, la lengua como un estropajo, y unas ganas insoportables de llorar, pero no le salían las lágrimas. Y se arrepentía como nunca de haber bebido. Al vestirse se había horrorizado por su aspecto. Intentó consolarse diciéndose que no es que en los últimos años hubiera tenido un aire muy sano, pero al menos había podido disimularlo. Sin embargo, ya no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas. Respiró hondo y apretó el anillo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No había otro remedio. Si el río se desbordaba, no tenía sentido luchar contra él, ni remar a contracorriente. Se pasó una mano por la cara y luego la enterró en su pelo grasiento y revuelto. Se habría reído de sí mismo si no hubiera temido los latigazos de la resaca.

«Soy un maldito cobarde. Un cobarde asqueroso».

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Oh Dios, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Le tentó volver a buscar alguna botella que no hubiera vaciado, con la esperanza de olvidarse del mundo durante un par de horas. Así lograría deshacerse por un pequeño lapso de tiempo de la angustia, de la terrible culpabilidad que le destrozaba el pecho. Y, ante todo, de la necesidad de que corriera la sangre.

Desplazó perezosamente la mirada hacia un reloj y se estremeció. Pronto vendrían a buscarlo, y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—Vamos a volver a ser enemigos, ¿verdad? —susurró, sosteniendo el anillo sobre su cabeza y preguntándose si él también se lo quitaría, si lo guardaría en algún lugar o lo tiraría a la basura, horrorizado—. Después de todo lo que nos esforzamos, está claro que no estamos destinados a luchar codo con codo.

¿Intentaría atacarle también? ¿Se uniría a Inglaterra, a Austria y los demás? Suponía que sí. La sola idea le hacía daño. Por eso no le gustaba abrirse. No tenía sentido que los reinos confiaran unos en otros.

Pero, si le preguntaran si se arrepentía…

No. No lo hacía.

Cambió de postura y gimió, creyendo que la cabeza se le partía en dos. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo el equilibrio frente a un inmenso precipicio. Al fondo, tan lejos que no era capaz de verlo, le aguardaba un mar de afiladas estacas. Un final inevitable, a su parecer. Pero todavía no había caído. Seguía luchando, al borde, empujado por el viento, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio. Famélico, cansado, harto del mundo.

«¿Por qué lo hago? ¿Por qué busco que me destruyan?».

Quizás porque ya no podía más. Porque, por primera vez, su gente se había dado cuenta de que no tenían _porqué_ aguantar el hambre, el frío, y el desprecio. Porque se habían percatado de que siempre habían vivido igual, y que no era justo.

¿No se suponía que todos los hombres eran iguales? ¿La naturaleza no los traía de la misma forma, y se los llevaba sin excepción? ¿No tenían derecho a reclamar, a protestar, a matar?

Rechinó los dientes, regodeándose en el desagradable dolor que le trepó por las encías y terminó por hundirse en el sofá, sin fuerzas, cansado y dolorido. Ojalá estuviera Antonio con él. Ojalá pudiera recostarse su hombro, escuchando su respiración acompasada mientras dormía, y dejarse arrastrar lejos, muy lejos.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 

*

 

No sabía cómo había terminado releyendolas cartas, que había ido guardando religiosamente en un cofre, una tras otra. A pesar de que las guardaba con mucho cariño, el tiempo había carcomido la mayoría o había borrado las letras de las más antiguas. En el fondo no le importaba tanto porque, por entonces, ni él ni España tenían mucho que decir. Se carteaban, pero no se sentían cómodos. Era casi como si fueran aliados a la fuerza y aunque trataban de acercarse, no lo conseguían. Al menos hasta que la guerra de Sucesión se agravó, claro. Entonces el mundo no les dejó otro remedio que confiar el uno el otro, ya que no tenían a nadie más. Hojeándolas por encima se encontró recordando lo mal que lo habían pasado los dos.

Después vino la guerra del 17 y sobrevino un período de silencio hostil. Sobre los años veinte volvieron a hablar y por fin las cartas empezaban a ser algo más memorables.

Escogió una al azar y, con los ojos enrojecidos, la leyó.

 

… _y te invitaré a comer. Hace mucho que Castilla quiere verte y dice que no le importaría subir. ¿No crees que podrías ir a la frontera? Puedo llevarte unos tomates si te apetece_.

 

Francia rió por lo bajo. Con el tiempo, ciertas palabras se habían convertido en claves para ellos. Aunque España siempre llevaba los tomates igualmente. Así que cada vez que saboreaba uno, le invadía la nostalgia. Dejó el crujiente folio a un lado y abrió otra, fechada en el 1734. Otro año de guerra, cómo no.

 

_… te echo de menos._

1752\. Vaya, de eso ya no hacía tanto.

 

_… Y entonces Nápoles volcó la mesa. Te lo creas o no, fue divertido. Por cierto, me encanta el nuevo Pierre. Y a él le gusta mucho su habitación también, por lo que parece. ¿No hay forma de enseñar a los pájaros dónde deberían hacer sus necesidades? Nunca he visto que hagan **eso** en tu habitación. Quitando **eso** , es un encanto y me preocupa mandártelo de vuelta. Espero que llegue entero, con lo pequeñito que es. _

_¿Has escuchado la ópera de_ Dido abandonada, _de Gennaro Manna_? _Me imagino que sí, siempre te adelantas a estas cosas, pero supongo que alguna carta tuya no me ha llegado. Es preciosa, aunque muy triste._

_Aunque la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar de la ópera. Sin ti no es lo mismo. Siento como si todo lo que digo sonara vacío. Cuando lo cuentas tú es mucho más interesante. Mándame una carta, ¿vale? Cuéntame tus impresiones. Castilla quiere saber cuáles son los últimos bailes de la corte de París. ¿Crees que podría ir a visitarte pronto?_

 

Francia meneó la cabeza, experimentando un golpe de ternura. Se esforzaba tanto por intentar resultarle entretenido que a veces volcaba en el papel lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

 

 _Me gustó mucho el último baile. Y, vaya, cuando esa mujer te tiróel vino encima y se te quedó manchada toda la camisa. Todavía pienso que ibas a echartea llorar_.

 

«¿Por qué se acuerda de esas cosas?». ¿Por qué no se acordaba de cómo planeó paso a paso la fiesta para que pudieran cenar aparte, a la luz de la luna, o los claveles y las rosas? Entonces recordó que la carta había venido acompañada de un retrato. Antonio lo había garabateado distraídamente mientras Francis dormía. En una situación normal le habría molestado porque, aunque incluso al dormir era bastante digno, le incomodaba la idea de que lo representaran desfavorecido. Cómo decirlo, vulnerable.

Abrió el cofre y rebuscó, conteniendo la respiración para que el polvo no le provocara un estornudo y le hiciera ver las estrellas, hasta que encontró el dibujo en una carpeta. Lo repasó acariciándolo con los dedos. Estaba algo sucio por el paso del tiempo y el carboncillo se había aclarado tanto que algunas líneas casi habían desaparecido. Pero ahí estaba él, con una expresión pacífica, y una leve sonrisa entre las sábanas. Era un momento íntimo, tanto que le daba un poco de vergüenza verlo. No sabía bien cuándo se lo hizo, pero estaba claro que habían dormido juntos. Se imaginó a España levantándose pronto, observándolo en silencio y decidiendo que quería dibujarle. Lo visualizó sacando con cuidado los instrumentos, caminando de un lado a otro de puntillas para no despertarlo, y clavándole la mirada mientras hacía los primeros trazos. Eran firmes, sin titubeos, como si se conociera sus rasgos de memoria.

 _Gracias por todas las mañanas_ , había escrito en una esquina del retrato, aunque el tiempo se había llevado sus palabras. Pero daba igual, porque Francis las recordaba a la perfección.

«Lo que daría por volver a esa mañana tranquila». O por ver a Antonio dormitando a su lado, demasiado perezoso para levantarse, acurrucado contra su cuerpo y absorbiendo su calor. Las pestañas largas, el color verde de sus iris iluminado por la luz del día, los dientes blancos y los labios entreabiertos diciéndole _Buenos días_. O _Te quiero_. Casi podía oler el aroma de los jardines, de las crujientes mesetas doradas y secas de Castilla.

Acuclillado frente al cofre, se estremeció. Los buenos tiempos siempre pasaban demasiado rápido. Parecían más sueños que otra cosa. Como si hubieran ocurrido en otra vida.

De pronto escuchó unas pisadas que se aproximaban y se le aceleró el corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las imágenes, el olor de la piel de Antonio, su grueso pelo entre sus dedos y…

—¡Francia! ¡Es la hora!

Pegó un brinco. Su cerebro pareció explotar y soltó un gemido de dolor. Tuvo que apoyarse en una estantería para no perder el equilibrio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba convencido de que iba a vomitar, pero al pensar que el cofre con las cartas de Antonio estaba debajo de él, hizo un esfuerzo inmenso y se apartó, dejando caer su retrato.

—¡Francia! —reclamó la voz, perforándole los oídos—. ¡Tienes que estar en el cadalso antes de que llegue el rey!

—Deja que termine de prepararme, maldita sea —gimió, poniéndose la chaqueta que le habían dejado a mano.

¿Cómo debía vestirse uno para asistir a la muerte de un rey? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Sólo podía dar las gracias porque no hubieran insistido en que fuera él quien manejara la guillotina. No habría podido soportarlo. Se puso un lazo mustio en torno al cuello, la chaqueta y dejó el sombrero en donde estaba, deseando cortarle la cabeza a ese tipo, que no dejaba de llamar a la puerta y gritarle como un energúmeno. ¡Ni que fuera a él a quien querían ejecutar!

Dio unos primeros pasos tambaleantes y pasó por delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Vio a una persona de cabellos rubios oscuros y sucios, con ojeras monstruosas, barba de varios días y la piel tan blanca que parecía un fantasma. Su ropa, aunque de buena factura, no tenía nada de digna y sólo lo hacía parecer todavía más pequeño. Era el aspecto de un hombre derrotado, consumido y febril.

Golpeó el espejo con todas sus fuerzas y lo partió en pedazos. Los fragmentos se le hincaron en los nudillos y la sangre goteó. Experimentó un extraño regusto cuando el dolor se sumó al de su horrible resaca. Se daba asco. ¡No quería ver a ese tipo que iba a matar a su rey! ¡Eseque no era capaz de decidirse ni por su pueblo ni por la familia real! Un cobarde. Un maldito cobarde que, una vez más, se iba a dejar arrastrar por la corriente.

«Y la pesadilla acaba de comenzar».

Al ir a coger el pomo se percató de que llevaba puesto el anillo. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo se lo había vuelto a colocar, y tampoco lo había notado porque era su sitio natural. Se lo quitó, ignorando las punzadas que le encogieron el corazón, y lo besó.

—Adiós, Antonio.

Lo dejó con delicadeza sobre una mesa y le dio la espalda con esfuerzo. Era como dársela a él en persona. Salió dando un portazo, que hizo retemblar los muebles de la habitación.

Y el dibujo de Francis se quedó ahí, en el suelo, olvidado.

 

****

 

**22 de enero de 1793, el Escorial, Madrid, reino de España**

 

España estaba comiendo unos dulces, leyendo por encima un libro de teatro, cuando llegó el mensajero con la carta. La dejó de lado, absorbido por la lectura, y se olvidó de ella casi hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces, a la luz de las velas, se puso a repasar su correspondencia con cierta desgana, más preocupado por irse a la cama y dormir unas pocas horas antes de que el insomnio volviera a martirizarlo.

No eran buenos tiempos —aunque, ¿cuándo lo habían sido? — y no había ningún lugar en la Corte que le permitiera respirar y olvidarse ni por un segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo en Francia. Carlos estaba histérico y los nobles insistían en que no podía estar sucediendo. Habían hablado de cerrar las fronteras y, la verdad, no le extrañaría que pronto el paso a los Pirineos estuviera cortado.

Por eso, cuando vio la carta y reconoció la elegante firma, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se levantó con tanta violencia que volcó el asiento. Golpeó la mesa y el resto de los sobres por poco cayeron al suelo, pero ni se percató ni sintió el punzante dolor en la cadera. Buscó a tientas un abrecartas y, mientras rasgaba el papel, se precipitó a la entrada de sus aposentos y cerró con llave. No quería que nadie lo molestara ni lo cogiera leyendo una carta de Francia.

La leyó con tanta ansiedad que no comprendióninguna de las primeras líneas. Tardó en entender que estaban escritas en francés. Entonces, con un gruñido de exasperación se obligó a respirar hondo, se sentó en el alféizar de una de las ventanas y comenzó de nuevo.

 

 _Mi querido Antonio_.

 

_Quería escribirte porque sé que no voy a poder verte en mucho tiempo y, conociéndote como te conozco, estarás muerto de preocupación. Yo al menos lo estaría en tu lugar. No voy a mentirte. Tienes motivos. No sé en qué va a desembocar esto, pero supongo que ya estamos acostumbrados, ¿no? Cada uno hará lo que tenga que hacer. Así que no te sientas culpable cuando te den la orden. Yo, al menos, no lo haré._

Le empezaron a temblar las manos. Maldito melodramático. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que fuera así? ¿Por qué parecía una despedida _definitiva_?

Pero eso no era lo peor. España estaba acostumbrado a las cartas de Francia, a su interminable ironía y a su tendencia a decorarlo todo, a fingir que las cosas iban bien incluso si no era así. Le conocía. Había sido uno de sus mayores enemigos. Y también, su compañero, su amante. Su familia.

Aquella carta era sincera, directa. Desapasionada.

Se sintió aterrorizado **.** Quien le estaba escribiendo aquellas palabras no era Francia.

 

_Todavía me acuerdo bien de cuando nuestras dinastías se unieron. Puede que no lo creas porque por entonces no confiábamos demasiado el uno en el otro, **pero** fui feliz. Estúpidamente feliz. _

_Esos días se van a acabar. Puede que esta semana, incluso antes de que recibas esta **carta**. No sé lo que va a suceder, no tengo la más remota idea. _

 

España no pudo seguir. Dejó el papel de lado y se pasó una mano por la cara.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te muestras así ahora? Justo cuando deberías fingir ser fuerte, justo cuando _importa_ ».

Y ahí encontró su propia respuesta. Sorbió por la nariz y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, donde se rodeó las rodillas con las manos y cerró los ojos. Casi sin pensarlo, llevó la mano hasta el anillo y acarició su pulida superficie. Siempre le había dado algo de calma aquel gesto mecánico. Pero esta vez, no.

Esta vez sólo consiguió que le ardieran los ojos y le resultara todavía más difícil contener los sollozos.

 

 

****

 

**7 de marzo de 1793, el Escorial, Madrid, reino de España**

 

España ignoraba a Carlos, que paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro mientras la reina María Luisa le insistía con un timbre de histerismo que se estuviera quieto. El príncipe Fernando no había querido quedarse en la misma habitación en la que iba a estar Godoy, así que los tres se habían quedado a solas, mientras aguardaban al emisario.

Sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa, España daba vueltas a su anillo de forma compulsiva. Se sentía mal. Había sufrido pesadillas cada noche desde que supo lo que había sucedido en París. El informe había sido muy minucioso, tanto que España visualizaba la cabeza del rey despegándose de su cuerpo y cayendo a la cesta. El rugido de la multitud.

Y Francis mirando.

Un aguijonazo le atravesó el pecho y le cortó la respiración. No podía ni imaginar cómo se habría sentido Francia. Desvió, y no por primera vez, la mirada hacia Carlos. El pobre tampoco había podido dormir desde que se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a su joven pariente. Arrastrado como si fuera un criminal, ejecutado frente a su pueblo.

No es que España no supiera que un rey podía morir de esa forma. Pero era algo que había quedado muy atrás, que le parecía inconcebible, incluso si sus monarcas no eran dignos del trono. Porque, sí, más de una vez había pensado que había tenido reyes y reinas negligentes. Incluso patéticos. Sin embargo, _seguían_ siendo la familia real. La imagen de la guillotina al caer volvió cruzar su mente y cerró los ojos, apretando los puños y besando el anillo en silencio.

No podía dejar de pensar en la carta.

_Así que no te sientas culpable cuando te den la orden. Yo, al menos, no lo haré._

Sacudió la cabeza.

«Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. Por favor, Señor, por lo que más quieras».

Los rumores que les llegaban desde París le ponían la carne de gallina y le entraban ganas de vomitar sólo de pensarlo. ¿Qué sería de la reina? ¿Y de los príncipes? ¿Y con los franceses?[1] ¿Qué iba a suceder a partir de ahora? No tenía la más mínima idea. Sólo podía contener la respiración y aguardar. Una parte de él asumía que sería un suceso más. Otro como los miles que había contemplado a lo largo de su vida y que se había tragado el tiempo, aunque en su momento pensó que serían vitales para su existencia.

La otra le decía que no fuera estúpido. Que aquello marcaría una diferencia. Que los parisinos habían roto todas las reglas. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. Sólo quería hablar con Francia. Sóloasegurarse de que estaba bien, de que esos monstruos no le habían hecho daño.

Tan sumido estaba en sus propias cavilaciones que cuando la puerta se abrió pegó un bote sobre el asiento y estuvo a punto de volcarlo. Con el corazón en la garganta, vio a Godoy en la puerta. Tenía una expresión cenicienta y sus ojos hablaron por sí solos.

—No —musitó España, tan bajo que sólo se escuchó él mismo.

Carlos dio un par de pasos al frente, sin saber qué hacer con las manos, y terminó por exclamar:

—¡Pero decídnoslo, hombre! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué decía el mensajero?

Godoy carraspeó, meneando la cabeza. María Luisa se aferró al brazo de su marido y éste le cubrió una de las manos con la suya propia.

—Majestades, me temo que la Convención… No, que Francia... Que Francia nos ha declarado la guerra.

Los sonidos se alejaron lentamente. España no supo bien cuándo tomó asiento pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en la silla y se había quitado el anillo. Lo sostenía entre dos dedos y lo observaba, silencioso, apretando los labios. Un grito le trepaba por el pecho y amenazaba con salir. Cerró bien las mandíbulas. Sabía que si dejaba escapar aunque sólo fuera un golpe de aire, no podría dejar de gritar.

Francia lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Por eso le escribió esa carta. Por eso quiso que se deshiciera de toda posible culpabilidad que pudiera sentir. Porque el muy idiota se preocupaba por él. Francia siempre había querido ser egoísta, algo que en el fondo no le salía bien. Era algo que España había terminado amando de él. No había esperado que le hiciera tanto daño.

La visión se le emborronó y se apresuró a secarse los ojos, antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta. Por suerte, estaban ocupados con su propia indignación. Godoy había intentado intervenir para salvar la vida de Luis, pero la Convención había denegado su intervención con desprecio, en especial desde que demostraran sus ansias expansivas. No hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para comprender que querrían ir a por las fronteras del Pirineo, probablemente hacia Bayona. Era cuestión de tiempo. En realidad, todos lo habían esperado.

Lo cual no hacía que la realidad no fuera menos dura. España no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones para luchar. Por eso levantó la cabeza como un resorte cuando escuchó:

—…hasta ahora nos hemos mantenido neutrales. Pero no podemos seguir mucho más tiempo así, Majestades. Quizás sería una buena idea empezar las negociaciones con Inglaterra.

España paladeó su nombre con desagrado y una insoportable sensación de traición que le acalambró el cuerpo. Volvió a aislarse de la conversación. Al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que sucedería: Godoy hablaría, María Luisa le apoyaría y Carlos accedería. Su opinión no importaba mucho. Irían a la guerra.

Haría daño a Francia.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y pidió permiso para marcharse. María Luisa tuvo el detalle de palmearle una mano y preguntarle si le gustaría que llamara a su paje. No, gracias, de verdad. España quería estar solo.

Se arrastró por las galerías sin prestar atención a nadie, regresando a sus aposentos con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Costaba respirar, pero poco a poco había ido controlándose y ahora le resultaba un poco más fácil. El oxígeno le aclaraba la mente y ya no tenía la impresión de que fuera a derrumbarse en la mitad del pasillo. Cuando pudo encerrarse en su cuarto, hasta podría decir que se encontraba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a separar sus sentimientos. A veces era necesario encerrarlos para no sucumbir.

Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama un buen rato, tratando de controlar la vorágine de su interior. Las manos le temblaban y se sorprendió llorando en silencio. No gritó, sin embargo. Se lo tragó todo. Como, sin duda, estaba haciendo Francis.

Al final volvió a releer la carta que le había escrito. Estaba arrugada y manoseada, pero no le importaba. Era lo más fresco que tenía de Francis, lo más cercano, lo que le había escrito desde el corazón.

 

_Pero, ya sabes, somos reinos. Tarde o temprano tienen que pasar estas cosas. Y soy un maldito cobarde que no quiere desaparecer, así que voy a hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir. Si eso significa ayudar a Robespierre o a quien sea fuerte, lo haré, con tal de que mi gente vuelva a comer. Es lo único que puedo hacer sin volverme loco, ¿no crees? Porque no sé en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. Todo es demasiado confuso. La gente tiene derechos, Antonio. Todos deberían poder comer, todos deberían poder dormir bajo techo y si se levantan porque sus hijos se mueren de hambre, ¿quién soy yo para decirles que no lo hagan? ¿No son ellos mi gente? ¿No son ellos los que realmente me hacen ser quien soy, y no los nobles y aristócratas que no saben lo que es utilizar las manos para trabajar, que ni siquiera valoran lo que visten y comen todos los días? Sé que las cosas siempre han sido así. Seguro que estás poniendo una cara de incredulidad y te preguntas si me he golpeado la cabeza. Quizá. Sólo Dios lo sabe, aunque hace tiempo que me pregunto si realmente le importamos._

_Estoy aterrorizado. No sé lo que va a pasar. No sé a dónde me va a llevar esto. Miro hacia atrás y veo que he vivido de guerra en guerra, de muerte en muerte. Pero en esta larga vida ha habido cosas buenas. Siento que nuestra relación no haya sido la mejor. Pero, incluso con los problemas, no ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad?_

_No me arrepiento, Antonio. Ojalá hubiéramos podido abrazarnos más. Bailar más, cazar más, bañarnos juntos, hacernos comida y enfrentarnos en duelo. Tendríamos que haberlo hecho mil veces más. No hemos tenido la oportunidad o la hemos desperdiciado, qué sé yo. Lo importante es que al menos pudimos compartir nuestro tiempo._

_Pero ahora tú estás en tu lado y yo en el mío otra vez. Cómo gira la rueda de la fortuna, ¿verdad? Es como si estuviéramos condenados a ser enemigos. Qué asco da ser un reino._

_Una vez me dijiste que ojalá no fuera uno. Que así podrías confiar más en mí. Pienso lo mismo. Lo que daría por ser una persona normal y no tener que ser testigo de todo esto. No sabes lo que daría porque los dos fuéramos personas normales._

_Pero no lo somos. No lo somos, no lo somos._

_Así que ven a por mí con todo lo que tengas, Antonio. Es la única forma de que duela menos._

_No me arrepiento y lo diré mil veces._

_Gracias por haber estadoconmigo y haber sidomi familia._

_Francis Bonnefoy._

España arrugó la carta, furioso consigo mismo, con Francis y con el mundo. Estuvo a punto de romperla. Se arrepintió en el último instante y se apresuró a aplanarla con las manos. Después se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

 _Ven a por mí con todo lo que tengas_.

«Eres demasiado amable. Idiota», pensó con una sonrisa amarga.

Si tenía que ir a la guerra, iría. Si tenía que hacer un pacto con sus antiguos enemigos para salir adelante, firmaría lo que fuera necesario. Lucharía al lado de Inglaterra, Austria y quien fuera necesario.

No obstante,tenía algo muy claro. Y era que nadie conseguiría borrar aquel siglo. Francis _era_ su familia. Y no pensaba permitir que dejara de serlo.

 

*

 

Esa noche España escribió una carta muy escueta. Una que nunca llegó a enviar.

 

_Francis_

_Iré a por ti. Te ayudaré. No sé cómo, pero lo haré._

_Volveremos a pelear juntos. No te quepa duda._

_*_

**NdA:**

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic, incluso si fue un poco a contrarreloj. Pido perdón por todos los errores históricos que haya podido contener y doy de nuevo las gracias a Alega y a Miruru porque me moría de ganas de escribir un Frain y gracias a ellas al final lo he hecho.

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta el final y a los que habéis dejado comentario. Espero que os haya gustado la historia, ¡incluso con sus errores!, y que volvamos a leernos. ¡Un saludo!

 

**Suzume Mizuno**

 *

 

[1]              Tras la muerte de Luis XVI las instituciones se centraron en crear un nuevo sistema político republicano a través de la inauguración de una nueva Asamblea Nacional Constituyente, que recibió el nombre de Convención nacional. Se proclamaron elecciones de sufragio universal masculino y en París triunfaron los radicales con Robespierre, Danton y Marat a la cabeza, mientras que en el resto de Francia lo Girondinos, recibieron un apoyo considerable. Los Girondinos habían gobernador desde 1792 y fueron ellos quienes abolieron la monarquía y crearon el calendario republicano. En principio trataron de retrasar en la medida de lo posible el juicio de Luis XVI, que se precipitó cuando se hallaron documentos que demostraban que este se había aliado con Austria para derrotar a los rebeldes. Mientras tanto, recordemos, Francia estaba en guerra con Austria y sus ejércitos recuperaban tras la victoria de Valm. Verdún y pudieron incorporar territorios como Niza, Saboya o Bélgica. Precisamente la conquista de esta última y, con ella, la posesión de Amberes, que era un estratégico enclave inglés, la que disparó que Gran Bretaña, con el apoyo de potencias como España, Austria, Prusia, Portugal y algunas zonas de Italia, formara la Primera Coalición contra Francia.


End file.
